The Final Fantasy
by ZeroOneEl
Summary: Cross-over AU, kinda. What if a group of testers found flaws in the game code for SAO, in turn finding hidden malicious coding deep within the games core. Set roughly 3years after what would have been SAO's launch. Follow a group of familiar faces find each other in a different world, a different time, with different friends, in a completely different death game!
1. Chapter 1

The _Final _Fantasy

Chapter 1:- Prologue

A/N: Hello! Okay truth be told I don't normally just up and publish chapters, I mean I've been working on my other stories for a few years now, (wow that sounds bad) but they've had obsessive amounts of planning and re-writing.. But this is different, it's been rattling around in my head for awhile now (well since I began watching SAO, loving it! B.T.W) and I cannot concentrate on my other stories with it constantly nagging me to write it.. So yeah, here is the Prologue to a story that I've not planned (I'm so out of my comfort zone here) and just finished moments ago (quite literally, I started writing it at about 10PM and it's now 1AM). Please don't hate me from only skimming it myself.. There may be a lot of problems but I'll work out the kinks as I go.. Well what else can I say?.. Oh yeah, I hope you enjoy the read. Oh yeah, I don't own FFXIV or SAO.. As much as I'd love to.. I don't.. They belong to their respective owners, but hell I'll use their glorious creations to fuel my creative writing anyday!

* * *

"Link st-" "Ohh no! You said you were going to wait" With a sigh he sat up, removing a helmet from his head. "Don't give me that face brother, I thought we were going to play ALO?" Again the guy let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his dark hair. "I'm sorry sis'" "And so you should be!" "Look how about we both dive into this new game?" "Well it's not new for you after all you were a beta tester for it weren't you?.. And you were a beta tester for that other game too" "Yeah that's true, but I could show you the best hunting grounds" "Are you seriously trying that with me?.. You'd think you'd remember that it was me that showed you around in ALO when you first started" Stated the guy's sister as she tapped her foot on the floor. "Well.. Uh.." "Okay fine, what's it called then?" A large smile formed before the guy spoke. "A Final Fantasy" He replied. "Wasn't there an old game with that name?" "Yep, they took it offline because of all the problems they were having.." "Oh that's great, so they messed up the first time and now they're probably going to mess up again" The tapping of her foot intensified as her voice quickly takes on an unconvinced tone. "Well if you'd let me finish.. They stripped the game back down to it's basic code, then built it up again.. Trust me, I'm a beta tester" Stated the guy as he rubbed the back of his head with a satisfied smile. "Fine! Give me twenty minutes to install it" "Inst- Wait! You've already downloaded it?" "Of course, I just wanted to see you beg me to come with you" The girl smiled as she walked out of the room. "Okay twenty minutes!" The boy shouted to his sister as he heard her door open then close.

* * *

"Well did you get it?" Asked an excited looking guy in his late teens. "Yeah yeah, I move my knight here.. Check-mate, mate" Replied another guy as he moved his black knight to a square on the board. "What!? How?" Defeat now fuelling his tone. "Did you message the others?" "The oth- Oh right you mean the rest of the AT's.. Yeah I did" "Well looks like your download just finished" "Really! Awesome! Your connections great man" The teens voice filled with excitement once more. The other guy simply laughed, clearing his throat before speaking. "Well? What did they say?" "That they'll be in-game as soon as their able, I can't wait! It's felt like a life-time since betas" "Yeah, you do realise that it's only been about two months since they closed the servers for the final pre-launch preparations" "Yeah but after waiting three years since 1.0" "Okay, you know I wanted 1.0 to test instead of the SAO game, I nearly switched teams so I would get to test it inst-" The guy's sentence was disturbed by the door opening. "Well I for one am glad that you didn't, if you'd of left testing of that game to him he wouldn't have spotted the coding errors or anything, no offence" The new-comer stated as he smiled sheepishly at the younger man he'd just unintentionally insulted. "What's that suposed to mean boss?" Retorted the bad chess-player. "What it means is that your test reports were rubbish, you just enjoyed playing the game rather than looking from problems and discrepancies in coding and game engines" "I.." "He's right you know" Stated the SAO-tester. With a sigh the man accepted his second defeat of the day. "Anyway, if it hadn't been for you noticing everything that you did that game would've gone live and put a lot of lives at risk with it, everyone's proud of you" Finished the boss-man. "Thanks, so how did my reports for that other game go?" "Really well, the developers sent a personal 'thank you' bonus to your pay.. Which is why I came around, here's both of your pay for your last set of reports" The boss stated as he handed two wax-sealed envelopes to the two guys. "There's sommat else right?" Stated the 1.0 tester. "Yeah, is the rest of your divisions joining you?" "Well I think two of my guys are coming along" Stated the SAO tester. "Yeah, I got three to come with me, looks like I'll be getting the head-start with the 'Recruit a friend' bonuses" Bragged the 1.0 tester as he looked over to see his install complete. "Okay I'm off home to get online, thanks for the dosh boss" And with that the would-be chess player left the other two heading home. "Is there anything else?" "Yes.." Started the boss before sitting down. ".. If she's there.. Can you tell her that I miss her" "One day she'll come back to us" The man attempted to consolidate his boss. "Thank you.. For everything" "Hey, she left the rest of us too, you're not alone in your feelings" "Right well I had better get everyone else's pay to them" Stated the man as he began to open the door. "Boss?" "Hmm?" "I've always wondered, why do you deliver our pay slips personally?" "So I can check up on every member of my staff, it makes it more personal, shows you lot that I care" "Boss" "Yeah" "We know you care" "Thanks, now I'd best not keep you any longer, by the looks of things you're raring to get back to that world" And with that he was left alone.

* * *

"It's been three years since Sword Art Online was shut down after some tester found malicious coding I was looking forward to playing it so bad" "Same, but those testers got to ave all the game-time when the rest of us didn't even see the release" "True, but did you hear the same tester that broke the game just worked on that new VRMMORPG?" "You mean that re-released one?" "Yeah" "I heard it was rubbish, what you think sniper?" "I think; is this really the time to be talking about stuff like this? Targets in sight.. Permission to engage, sir?" "Granted, she's right you guys.. Pull your fingers out.. Anyway our sniper is taking a break from GGO and she's trying out this new game too" "Oh wow, really? Tell us what it's like.. If you're playing then I'll jo-" The man's sentence was cut short as his avatar burst into shards. "I said pull your heads outta your asses and get your crap in gear! Return fire!"

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Shouted the girl at the security guard escorting her out of the mall. "Sorry miss, but you can't bite someone for taking the last copy of a game.. Shoes maybe, but girls don't play games" The guard replied, gaining a sour looking expression from the girl. "I'll have you know I've been a gamer for years" "Okay well next time you get the urge to bite someone, do it in a different mall and not mine" "Fine!" Retorted the girl as she stuck out her tongue and darted off home. "Mum.. I'm back!" "Oh hello dear, I wish you'd grow out of that English accent of yours.. You get it from your father" "Sorry 'mom'.. So what's for dinner?" "Lunch" Corrected her mother. "Sorry 'mom'" "Well it's takeout night, but I picked you something up.. It's on your bed waiting for you.. Happy birthday honey" "Thanks 'mom'!" Shouted the girl as she ran up the stairs. Upon entering the room her eyes lit up, it was a nerve-gear system that she was trying to buy at the mall. "So I guess I'll get to play it after all.. I can't believe my other one broke in the cargo hold of the plane.." She spoke to herself as she admired the brand new headset. "Thanks mum!" She shouted at the top of her voice then closed her door. Placing the helmet over her head she let out a sigh, the familiar sound of the system starting up as she lay down on her bed. "Link start!"

* * *

"Come on guys we should do it" "I'm not sure.. I mean I don't want to have to go through everything to get to this kind of level again" "Yeah same here man!" "God you guys are boring.. I've already gotten everything set up.." "That's the spirit, anyway I thought we'd discussed this already" "We did, we were going to shift some of The Archangels guild over with us" "Yeah but that leaves our foothold in ALO open to attacks" "Well I'm sure half of ALO's community have already said that they're going to try out the new game, so won't everyone be in the same boat" "What does the guild master think?" "I.. Uh.. I think we should split into two groups.. You'll lead our guild within this new game to glory won't you?" "If that is your wish sire" "I will keep 273 members here in ALO and you can take the remaining 177 if they want to go with you" "Of course sire, are you going to pick or are they going to choose themselves" "It is their choice but there are only that number of spaces available, if we have any less that 250 members here we might as well hand over our conquered lands back to the Spriggans" "Yes sire"

* * *

A TV lit the dark room as a man put out his last cigarette, flicking the butt out of the window into the darkness of the night. "I guess it's time to get started then" The dark figure rose from his perch on the windowsill and headed towards his computers. "Network.. Activate.. System files.. Open.. Embed.. Root.." A evil sounding laugh rang out through the halls of the abandoned building that he called his home. "Hello everyone, shall we get started? It's time I take revenge for them shutting down my world.. For destroying my dream!" The man talked into a headset as he continued to hack into important data files and confidential system functions.

* * *

A/N: Oh hello again, so what do you think? Can you guess who some of the people are? No not all of them are SAO characters, some are OC's, some are very OOC SAO characters but I'll try to get better at everything.. At least I plan to.. Heh.. We shall see.. Okay so I'm going to do this summery thing again (Like I do in my other FF)

We have introductions of a few of our characters, not all of them, just a few, I didn't want to overload the prologue with new faces ect. So I used no-names, yes this is intentional. Okay so I don't think I can do a summery at 1AM so I'll probably come back and fix this later (probably when I fix all the issues that I'm sure are in my story)

If you for some crazy reason enjoyed reading my first chapter, stay tuned for more.. I wasn't planning on this becoming my main focused story but I'll update it whenever I get the chance!

As always, have a perfect day!

01L


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:- Link Start!

The guy let his head fall back, the helmet softly falling against his pillow. Blowing a strand of his dark hair out of his eyes, he lets out a small sigh. "It's been too long Eorzea" He mumbled to himself as the gaming system started humming, signalling it powering up. Upon closing his eyes he spoke two words that had been burned into his vocabulary, thanks to the endless number of times he'd said it. "Link start!" With those words a bright light engulfed him transporting his consciousness into the game.

* * *

She let out a whimper as she looked over to see that the game had finished installing. "If only he'd gone on ALO.. He'd seen my message.. He'd know how I feel.. He'd know that I know.. He'd know that I l-.. Shut up! Just shut up! It's good that he didn't see, it's wrong for me to feel this way.. A-About him.." Tears were forming in her eyes, like they did most nights as she tried to sleep. She sat on her bed, wiping her eyes and pulling off her usual white top. Slowly she pulled the familiar helmet onto her head, laying back and speaking those two words, those two words that moved her further away from this horrible reality. "Link start" As she spoke the system booted the new game and a blinding light engulfed her.

* * *

"This is going to be great guys.. Well lets get in, I'll call you all again tomorrow, I'll more than likely need to sleep after tonight's session" Spoke one of the four faces in the chat room. He looked over at the clock. "Well it's 4PM now so I guess we'll have to meet up tomorrow when we all get to the 'envoy' quest, if that's still the quest for the air ship pass" He spoke again. "Well yeah, so I'll be starting in the sea-side city-state of Limsa Lominsa with my axe-wielding class" "I'll be in the forests of Gridania, seeing as it's the city-state archers start in" "Yep, I'll be in Ul'Dah with the other pugilists" "Really so that means I have to start as the healer" "Yeah, come on boss we all know you're the best healer, with your calm disposition" "Flattery my dear, will get you everything.. Okay fine but don't try those puppy eyes on me again" "Aww, but you know you love it when I do" "No he just loves you in general, eh boss?" "Shut it.. Now come on guys, we haven't got all day.. The 4th division are probably already on" "Aye aye cap'" "Yes sir" "Got'cha" With everyone's agreement the chat room was closed, each of the four members scampered to put on their nerve-gear headsets and start the game. "Link start!"

* * *

"Okay so we're all going for Limsa Lominsa?" "Great I'll take marauder and tank our fights" "Then I'll go support and heal with the arcanist, that means you'll have to take on tank or healer boss, seeing as Limsa only has those two classes" "Yeah, what about Ul'Dah?" "Well I could take gladiator" "There's no healers there but I could go thaumaturge" "Then that leaves pugilist" The man lets out a sigh. "Captain, it's only until level 15 or so when we can cross-class, then a little longer until we can fly to Gridania then you can take on lancer" "True, okay it's decided.. We start in Ul'Dah" He spoke as he hung up his phone ending the three-way call. "Right, time to see Ul'Dah once again" He stated as he placed the relaxed into his headset. "System, play my 'grinding' play-list" He spoke to himself. "Understood sir, would you like me to keep the room at this temperature?" Replied a robotic voice. "Yes, see you in a few hours PAS" "Of course sir" With those words, the first song on his play-list began. "Good choice PAS" "Thank you sir, I'll dim the lights for you.. Good luck" "Thank you" Replied the computers creator as he closed his eyes "Link start!"

* * *

After releasing a breath she didn't realise she was holding, she walked out of the shower pulling a clean top over her body before laying down on her bed. "N-No guns.. What am I doing? Maybe I should just go play GGO again.. N-Not that it's really helping" Her heart raced as she looked over to a set of draws in the corner of her room. Feeling nearly instantaneously sick she threw the thought to the back of her mind with a shake of her head. "Maybe this game will be a nice change.." Her sentence strolling off into mumblings as she placed the nerve-gear over her head. "Another new start huh?" A message popped up to inform her that the game had installed and was ready to play. With a deep breath she closed her eyes. "Link start"

* * *

"I can't believe the GM sent me to this new game to head it's chapter of our guild" "Well dear, I'll be right next to you" "Of course you will be, my love" "I'll join you in two days, when I get back from my business trip.. Make sure everyone's super strong when I get there" "Anything for you my hazel eyed beauty" "Stop it you'll embarrass me" "Hurry back" "I will.. It's been a long time since I've played" "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do great" "Okay well I'll see you in two days" "See you soon" The man spoke as he adjusted his chair to a laying position then put the headset on. "Link start"

* * *

"Access confirmed, please confirm passwor-wor-wor-wor.. Welcome back sir" Stated the machine as his hands worked ten to the dozen cracking deeper and deeper into the system. "I'm in" Spoke the man as he laughed. "Now to log in and wait until the servers fill, computer link headset alpha one seven delta three omega six six zero" "Link complete" "Cross-system control test" "Test complete, 100% success" "Perfect.. Hold system space, alert when servers reach maximum capacity" "Alert created" "I'll make them regret destroying my world" The man's laugh once again filled the empty halls of his home.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter really is short I know.. They will slowly get bigger and bigger, nah I'm joking I don't have a clue how long/short the chapters will be. If I was planning them I would know, but that's not happening. Sooooo.. What you think? Should I shut up already or should I keep going? (not that it matters as I will more than likely keep going anyway, but at least you've stated where you stand)

Now I know there still aren't any names, yes I am going to have names, no they're not going to be called "guy" "SAO-tester" "girl" "bad-chess player" ect. They all got names.. Just they're all shy okay? Are you happy now you know their secrets? No.. Oh.. Well maybe I'll bring names in the next chapter, which will obviously be character creation/naming.. YAY! My favourite part of any game.. So this could get long.. We'll see!

Update: Fixed "Anything you you" to "Anything for you" in para. six.. Thanks for pointing that out Josh!

As always, have a fantastic day!

01L


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:- Create Your Character

[Please select your race] - Elezen - Hyur - Lalafell - Miqo'te - Roegadyn

[Please select your gender] - Male - Female

[Please select your clan] - Wildwood / Duskwight - Midlander / Highlander - Plainsfolk / Dunesfolk - Sun Seeker / Moon Keeper - Sea Wolf / Hellsguard

[Please modify your appearance] - Height - Bust Size (female only) - Skin Colour - Tail Shape (Miqo'te only) - Tail Length (Miqo'te only) - Hairstyle - Hair Colour - Face - Jaw - Eye Shape - Iris Size - Eye Colour - Nose - Lip Colour - Facial Features - Tattoos - Tattoo Colour - Face Paint - Face Paint Colour - Voice

[Please select your nameday]

[Please select your guardian deity] - Halone the Fury - Menphina the Lover - Thaliak the Scholar - Nymeia the Spinner - Llymlaen the Navigator - Oschon the Wanderer - Byregot the Builder - Rhalgr the Destroyer - Azeyma the Warden - Nald'thal the Traders - Nophica the Matron - Althyk the Keeper

[Please select your starting class (and thus your starting city-state)] - Archanist (Limsa Lominsa) - Marauder (Limsa Lominsa) - Rogue (Limsa Lominsa) - Gladiator (Ul'Dah) - Pugilist (Ul'Dah) - Thaumaturge (Ul'Dah) - Archer (Gridania) - Conjurer (Gridania) - Lancer (Gridania)

* * *

"Okay lets have a look, so the Elezen are elves.. The Hyur are humans.. Lalafell.. Are m-migets? Dwarves maybe?.. Miqo'te are cat people.. Roegadyn.. Well they're on the big size.. He's as big as a house.. Sooo.. Let's go with the cat-girl.. Oh there are two types? So one likes the sun, the other likes the moon, go figure, not like I didn't get that from the names.. Let's go Seeker.. Okay moving on.. General customisation options.. 25%, 100%, light tan, wolf, long, long, red, soft, smooth, natural, large, left red, right blue, small, red, small scar under left eye, none, none.. Voice 3.. Okay so birthday, 11th of the Fifth Astral Moon.. Azeyma the Warden.. Okay now a real choice.. Thaumaturge.. [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "Yes" [Please name your character] "J'enova" [Welcome to Eorzea J'enova, good luck adventuring] "What the he-" Her sentence was cut short as her body shifted into that of her character, a blinding light forced J'enova to close her eyes. After a few seconds she felt weightless, as if she was floating in a pool of water. Carefully she opened her eyes, taken aback by the sight. She was in fact floating but not in water like she thought, she was however floating in the air, shocked she let out a squeal. The noise that actually came out of her mouth was more a whimper in a tone she didn't recognise. "Hey, you!" Shouted a voice. "Any idea what's going on?" continued the voice. "N-No.. You?" Replied J'enova still unsure of her 'new' voice. "Nah, guess we have to wait it out" "So.. Like a mass cut-scene?" "I g-" The voice cut out as a crystal began to glow in the distance.

* * *

"Hmm, well let's make sure I look the same as I do in ALO or she'll never notice me.. So let's go Hyur Midlander.. Height.. 66%.. That hair.. Black.. Face.. Eye.. Black.. Natural. None.. None.. Ahhh.. AHHH.. RAGHHH! Raghh!.. Uh-huh.. Um-hum.. Nuh-uh.. Ahahaha.. HAHAHA.. Maybe Voice over packet?.. Much better.. 7th of the Fifth Umbral Moon.. Halone.. Rogue.." [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "Yes" [Please name your character] "Kirito" [Welcome back 'Black swordsman' Kirito to Eorzea, may your adventures be ever-sung by the bards] Just as Kirito finished reading the system message the world disappeared. Kirito opened his eyes, which he had not closed, to see that he was floating in an empty space a small crystal glowing far off in the distance. Looking around he noticed more and more people forming from tiny lights all around him, all the while the crystal's light intensified.

* * *

"There aren't as many races as ALO" Stated the girl as she looked through the character customisation for a second time. With a sigh she turned her gaze to the Elezen figure. "Well that one will do, female, Wildwood seem to be greener looking, the Duskwight is too pale for my liking, thank you.. Okay, wow these guys are tall.. Height.. 25%.. B-Bust?.. Skin tone.. Long.. Blonde.. Soft.. Green.. Natural.. No.. No.. No.. This one seems okay.. 9th of the Sixth Astral Moon.. the Lover.. Conjurer.." [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "Yes" [Please name your character] "Leafa" [Welcome to Eorzea Leafa, good luck adventuring] The room suddenly shifted and Suguha felt her body change, upon opening her eyes she noticed that she was now 'in' her avatar. Looking around Leafa noticed countless people floating, as though they were all in space. In the distance shone a crystal, it's light becoming brighter as more and more people appeared.

* * *

[Would you like to load a previous appearance?] "Yes, of course I want to load my character's appearance" [Please check that everything is in order before progressing] "Lalafell, male, Dunes, yep, yep, yep, yep.. Yeah everything seems to have loaded correctly.. 20th of the First Astral Moon, Halone" With a sigh the man selects [Conjurer] "Why did I agree to this?" [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "If I must" [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "Yes" [Please name your character] "Kaizer" [Welcome back Kaizer of the BloodDragons, Eorzea has been waiting for you]

* * *

[Would you like to load a previous appearance?] "Yes please" [Please check that everything is in order before progressing] The man looked through the list and smiled "That's all perfect.. 20th of the Fifth Umbral Moon, Rhalgr, Pugilist" [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "Yes" [Please name your character] "Raz'a" [Welcome back 'Knight of the Void' Raz'a, Eorzea has missed it's heroes]

* * *

"Miqo'te, female, Moon Keeper, 60%.. 7-75%.. Pale, thin, long, blue, smooth jaw, blue, none, no, no, no.. My v-voi-voice.. Mhm.. 19th of the Third Umbral Moon, Oschon.. Archer" [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "Yes" [Please name your character] "S'inon" [Welcome to Eorzea S'inon, good luck adventuring]

* * *

"Now what to pick.. Elezen, male, Wildwood, 100%, tanned, shaved, rough, defined.. Two dragons either side of head, golden, none.. Deep.. 1st of the Fifth Umbral Moon.. Nophica the Matron.. Lancer" [Are you sure you want to accept this character] "Yes" [Please name your character] "Vincent" [Welcome to Eorzea Vincent, good luck adventuring]

* * *

A/N: Ah, hello hello.. Yeah after all that it's still a short chapter.. Hmm seemed like a lot more while I was writing it.. As you more than likely noticed; 1) We have NAMES! 2) The creation information becomes less and less as you read through, this is because after the first one I'm sure everyone understands what each of them are selecting. 3) That annoying thing at the start, yeah that's just so you can see the sort of options they would have, sorry if it has annoyed you.

So did you guess the right characters? No.. Wow.. I.. Uh.. Maybe you should read the last two chapters slowly.. Hehe, just playing with you!.. Although I didn't hide them very well.. Meh.. Ughhh.. I'm too tired, again I apologise for any mess-ups I might have made.. It's like 3AM for me, so yeah.. I'm a little on the tired side.. I'll look over all three chapters tomorrow for any errors.. If you spot any feel free to comment/PM me.

As always, have a great day

01L


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:- Welcome to Eorzea

Kirito's jaw dropped as he looked around to see thousand upon thousand of characters all floating around the massive shining blue crystal. It had been about ten minutes since he'd arrived in this void, his uncontrollable panic was now nothing more than a memory. His eyes searched for any sign of his sister's character 'Surely she's gone for one of the elves, no.. One of the Elezen.. No doubt she'll look just like Leafa.. Her soft long blonde hair, her lovingly deep green eyes.. Pull yourself together.. Just find her..' He spoke in the safety of his own mind. His eyes widened as he spotted a character in the distance matching Sugu's style. "Sugu!" He shouted at the top of his lungs to find his voice hardly making more than a whisper. Suddenly his feet found a non-existent floor, sending ripples across it's surface like a flower petal would on a pond, suddenly the feeling of his weight pulled him back to reality as a booming voice filled the entirety of the space. "Hear" Spoke the voice, it was a soft tone, like a mother would speak to her child. "Hear.. Feel" The voice continued slowly getting louder as the crystal grew brighter. Out of somewhere Kirito grew the courage to take a step towards the crystal. Another. And another. As he got closer to the crystal a darkness expanded out of nothing, an eerie black and purple mist oozed out of the emptiness, slowly the mist took form as a man hunched over. The 'man' wore a black hooded robe with silver symbols and spikes protruding from it, the 'man's' face was covered by a blood red mask that showed only it's mouth. Slowly the man in front of Kirito began to straighten, his lips curling into a sadistic smile as two empty eyes looked through him. The darkness that the man had came through was now replaced with the man's foul aura, evil-intent poured off him like blood pouring from a deep wound. "Hear.. Feel.. Think" Spoke the crystal once more as a small light motioned towards Kirito. Before the small light reached him he took a second to look around himself, noticing that everyone was going through the same ordeal. Before Kirito could see anything else the light suddenly engulfed him, momentarily blinding his eyes. As the light dimmed Kirito felt his weight nearly double, he was no longer wearing simple clothing, he was now wearing black armour and wielding two black swords. "Where di-" Before he could question further the man let out a terrifying roar, a red sigil appearing in front of his mask, emphasising more on the evil. 'Guess he's the main bad guy then' Thought Kirito in the safety of his mind as he prepared for battle. The man dashed forward with unprecedented speed, Kirito readied the two blades to deflect the attack. An attack that never came.

* * *

"Whoa, hey there" Came a voice coupled with the feeling of excessive shaking. "Hey, are you okay?" Again with the shaking. "What? Where!" Blurted out Leafa as she opened her eyes, her eyes darting around looking for any sign of that 'thing' that was about to strike her down. She calmed when no sign of him could be found, in fact she was in a completely different place, around her were huge trees and other forms of greenery slowly passing by. "Where am I?" She questioned taking note of the Grizzled passenger staring at her. "Well you're in the Black Shroud, we just passed the Hawthorne hut awhile ago so it's not long now until we reach Gridania" "I, I'm sorry.. And who are you?" Asked Leafa a little more hostile than she meant. "Bremondt's the name, peddling's my trade" Stated the man as he took a sip from a bottle next to him before speaking more. "So is this your first time visiting Gridania?" "Yes" "Ah, well it's a beautiful place" "Good to hear, would you mind telling me where the man in the robes went?" "A man in a robe?.. Oh, you must be talking about your dream, you were kicking and moaning" "And you woke me up!?.. Don't you know it's bad to wake people who are having nightmares?" "Sorry miss, I just thought it was the aether in the air causing you the trouble, you'll get used to it soon enough" Bremondt stated as he took another swig from his bottle. "So I'm guessing, by the looks of you, that you're one of them new adventurers?" Leafa nodded in reply as she noticed two cute creatures floating about. "I think.. Hey can you see me? Kupo?" Again Leafa nodded, Bremondt simply looked at her confused. "It's not normal for someone to be able to see us, that means you're special kupo.. We're moogles, and we are looking for someone.. But they're not here" Stated the moogle. "Well goodbye kupo!" Finished the creature before floating away. "Oh, it looks like we're here" Bremondt informs her as he looks out from the cart to see the forest city of Gridania. "I didn't catch your name, I tell you what.. You become famous enough that I can say that I met you back when you were still a fresh face.. Now you'll want to go straight the the Carline Canopy and see Mother Miounne, she'll see you on your way" "Th-thank you" "Just remember to keep breathing, a lousy adventurer's a dead one" "I'll keep that in mind" Stated Leafa as she hopped off the cart and headed through the city gates.

* * *

"Welcome to the Carline Canopy, a place of respite for adventurers like yourself. As you may imagine, the Twelveswood has scarcely begun to recover from the devastation wrought by the Calamity, and Gridania wants for all the help it can get. I hope we can count on yours. Though I will not deny there are those among us who view outsiders with suspicion, if you want to play your part, they will come to see that adventurers are the very salve our nation so sorely needs." Spoke the woman as S'inon reached the head of the queue. "Come here" Beckoned the tall elf-looking woman. "Are you here to join the adventurer's guild?" "Yes" Answered S'inon shyly. "Well if you'd like to put your name down to start with" S'inon complied with the woman and wrote her name in the massive book, quickly skimming the names on the same page. 'Leafa, Kaine, Vincent and Asuna' She read the four names above her own in her head. "Ah S'inon, what a lovely name" "Th-thank you" S'inon felt a smile grace her lips at the woman's compliment. "Now how about we get you comfortable with your surroundings, here" Spoke Miounne as she handed three items over the counter. "If you take one of these parcels to the lady stood next to the big crystal in the middle of town, another to the market master in, you guessed it, the markets, then if you could take the last one to the archers guild, seeing as you'll be wanting to join" "Oh.. Of course" "Here I'll mark their locations on your map.. That's the aetheryte plaza.. There's the markets.. And that is the archer's guild.. Well, off you go.. I have more people to greet" "O-of course" Replied the blue haired archer nervously, the thought of that thing in the dark robe still on her mind.

* * *

He was just about to walk into the Carline Canopy when suddenly he felt someone walk into him, whoever it was had caught him mid-step and off balance. Kaizer quickly found himself on the ground, his fists clenched as he got up, ready to give whoever walked into him a good beating. As he stood up his eyes fell upon a blue haired Miqo'te, she was on the ground across from him, where she had landed after tripping up on him. With a sigh he held out his hand and to his surprise, the female slapped his hand away and stood up on her own with a small grunt. "You should watch where you're going miss" Kaizer felt something hit him square in the stomach, quickly realising that it was the same Miqo'te that had just rudely walked into him. He felt the air jump out his lungs as he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth. "What the he-" Kaizer stopped as he noticed the embarrassed expression on the girls face, her hands pulling down the short red skirt she was wearing, the same red skirt all female Miqo'te started in. "Oh.. I see" Kaizer nearly choked as he let out a loud laugh. "I-I'm sorry.. Did you think I did that intentionally to see up your skirt?" The blue haired Miqo'te's face became cold. "No no, I'm only joking.. I was simply offering to help you up" Stated Kaizer as he calmed down enough to talk. "Anyway.. The name's Kaizer, a pleasure to meet you" Spoke the Lalafell as he bowed his head respectfully. "I- S'inon" "Ah then please accept my deepest apologies for tripping you up" Kaizer forced a smile. "Sorry it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" "The intro guy got you all rattled?" "What?" "You know the guy in black" "N-No" "Of course, I can see it on everyone's faces, even yours.. Don't worry though, you won't have to see his kind again until you're at least level fifth teen" Kaizer stated with a genuine smile. "I won't?" "Nope.. Anyway, I must be on my way back to Miounne" "Yes, of course" "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again sometime S'inon" Kaizer waved good-bye to the Miqo'te as she headed towards the aetheryte plaza. "Hey Kai! Over here.. You got your first guild quest?" Shouted a Duskwight that he recognised. "Yes Florence, of course I did, what do you take me for? A newbie?" "N-No of course not boss!" Stated the tall Elezen. "Good, now let's get started, 3 Ground Squirrels, 3 Little Ladybugs and 3 Forest Funguars, should be easy pickings then we'll spam the mobs for awhile" Stated Kaizer with authority "Roger" Saluted Florence.

* * *

The small party of three walked into the quicksand with smiles on their faces after cashing in their first quest from their respective guilds. "Okay, so we've been on for about ten minutes or so.." Started Raz'a only to be interrupted by a familiar looking character. "Oh hey guys!" Shouted a female Hyur as she rushed over. "Ali, is that you?" Questioned Raz'a as his face hardened. "Where is he?!" Raz'a quickly demanded, his tail flaring with his anger. "If he's sent you to spy on us, I'll kick his ass next time I see him!" The Hyur looked at him confused and slightly scared before realising who he was talking about. "Ohhh.. No no, he's in Gridania" She stated easily as another character came over. The new-comer wore starting gear and a short sword signalling he was a gladiator, with a cough he butted into the conversation. "I'm sorry, but I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to such a beautiful lady like that" His attention now turning to the Hyur that had so eagerly ran up to Raz'a's group. "I'm Klein, a pleasure to meet such a fair maiden as yourself" The man's oblivious flirting caused Raz'a to chuckle as he explained the situation to Klein. "Oh, I see. So you all know each other in real life?" "Yeah, we work together" Replied Raz'a. "That's not true, we're in different departments, and Raz'a here and my boss are always in competition with each other" Explained the Hyur. "Okay I get it.. And who is this lovely thing?" Klein's outburst earned another laugh from Raz'a and an aggressive huff from the other male of the group. "I-I'm Yeul" "Such a pretty name, to go with such a pretty face" Yeul blushed as the man continued to comment on her beauty. Up until the point where Loke drew his sword placing the tip on Klein's chin, who's eyes blinked. In the time it took Klein to blink Loke's weapon had been casted aside and a red mark had appeared on his cheek where Yuel's hand had made contact. "Calm yourself Loke, make a scene now and it'll be a lot more than a slap from Yuel that you will have to worry about" Raz'a's voice was calm and threatening all mixed together. "Now go retrieve your sword then return to your seat and finish your drink" Ordered the leader of the party. "Tsk" Was the only reply Loke made as he complied with his orders.

* * *

"Ahh, it's good to be back" Mumbled a small Miqo'te as she ran her hand through he brown hair. "Did you say something miss?" Asked someone behind her. Quickly turning on her heels to face the source of the voice. In front of her towered a Roegadyn man, beaming a huge smile towards her. "Sorry, I was in a world of my own then, I just got back from my first quest out of the city" Stated the Miqo'te with a proud-of-herself grin. "I see you're an arcanist" "Yeah, I heard that at higher levels they can summon pets" "Yeah at level four you get a summon skill, I'm sure you'll get it really soon" "But I'm level four already" "Oh then you'll want to open up your skills then see how you use it, like this" The Roegadyn said as he opened up his menu and showed her how to navigate to the skills menu. "Oh so I have three new spells, wow thanks.." "Viktor, the name's Viktor" Stated the Roegadyn as he held out his hand. "S'ilica" Nodded the Miqo'te as she took hold of two of the man's large fingers and shook. "A pleasure to meet you" Both said as they laughed in unison. "Well S'ilica if you ever need a hand just give me a shout, if you train on your healing I'm sure we'll meet again" Said Viktor as he sent the girl a friend request. S'ilica accepted the request and the two new friends parted ways, Viktor heading for the marauder's guild and S'ilica on her way back to the Archanist guild.

* * *

A/N: Hellooo! Helloo!.. A good day to you and a nice long chapter, ringing in at about 5-hours-ish and 2k+ words.. Wow, I really need to learn to type faster.. But oh well, the end product is good right? Right?.. Disagree? Tell me what's wrong and I'll look into fixing it. Yes I know I still haven't fixed the other chapters even though I said I would.. But I get side-tracked with things then I just end up working on the next chapter rather than fixing the problems in the last ones.. I'll get around to it as soon as I can.. As per usual it's late and I'm still here.. I just hope everyone that reads this enjoys it! :) That'd be great! Thanks

Now as for the chapter, it's really hard to write at the moment with everyone just starting, I don't want to be repeating myself constantly so I'll probably set the next chapter out like this too. One thing leading on to another ect. So I'm not writing Kirito did this, Leafa did this too, Raz'a did this also.. You get the idea, and what a horrible idea that would be. But yeah please put up with these first few chapters being weird, I promise that it will get better.

As always have a beautiful day

01L


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:- The Death Game Begins

Her mind quickly started racing as she looked again and again at her menu. "Where is it, where is it? Where is it?!" The sky blue haired Hyur's voice quickly became erratic and full of fear. "I can't find it!" She screamed, falling to her knees. She had seen people mumbling words of disbelief at their menus but she hadn't know what they'd been saying. Until she took a closer look at her own menu, everything looked fine at a first glance, but looking closer she noticed that the 'log out' option was unavailable. Quickly the girl turned her attention to the helper's guide, looking into the 'log out' section. Wherein it explained that a character had to be in a personal room (For example, an inn room) before the log out button would work.. But to Asuna's dismay, she was at the time, in one such room. "Why won't it let me lo-" Her sentence was cut short by a message pop-up.

* * *

[Hello Player, I apologise if you are in the middle of something]

"What the hell sort of system message is that?" Questioned Loke after reading the message. "I'm sure we're about to find out" Stated Raz'a as he returned his hora to his waist. "I- I don't like the sound of it" Mumbled Yeul as she pulled her hat over her face. Before anyone in the group could speak another word a second pop-up, popped up.

* * *

[Force Returning all characters to their respective starting cities in 5..]

"What the hell!" Cried S'inon angrily as she read the message, putting her bow on her back with a sigh.

* * *

[Force Returning all characters to their respective starting cities in 4..]

"Really?" Mumbled a girl with candy-floss pink hair as she closes her trade window.

* * *

[Force Returning all characters to their respective starting cities in 3..]

"You're joking right?.. Can't a guy train in peace?" Whines Kirito as he sheaths his twin daggers.

* * *

[Force Returning all characters to their respective starting cities in 2..]

"We'll deal with this after Kaine" Spoke Vincent as he turns his back to the female Elezen in front of him. "Fine" Retorted Kaine as she releases the death-grip on her lance.

* * *

[Force Returning all characters to their respective starting cities in 1..]

"Add me sweetheart! We can meet up after whatever this is" Stated Klein as he rushes to send another girl a friend request.

* * *

[Force Returning all characters to their respective starting cities in 0..]

"Shi-"

* * *

With the countdown complete everyone in the game was sent to their starting cities. Kirito looked around to see countless players all swarmed around Limsa Lominsa's aetheryte plaza, watching in awe at how fast the nerve-gear was able to render such a large mass of players. Within the count of three nearly every detail of everyone was visible. Kirito let a "wow" escape his lips as he looked around at the huge mass of people. "I can't believe there are this many players.. I wonder how many the other two city-states have" He thought out loud as he moved closer to the centre of the crowd.

* * *

Everyone had quickly started chatting about their theories on what was going on, much to Kaizer's annoyance. "Can't they just shut up with their stupid conspiracy theories" He mumbled to himself as he looked around for Florence. _'But what could be so important that the GM's would want to tell everyone in person'_ He thought to himself as his eyes caught a glimpse of his partner, which surprised him, as there had to have been at least five thousand people wondering around Gridania's aetheryte plaza.

* * *

"I don't like this at all" Whispered J'enova as she moved to the edge of the crowd, trying to put as much distance between her and the other players as possible. Quickly she walked up to a barrier. [Please remain, someone will be with you shortly.. We apologise for any inconvenience caused] Stated a system message as she pushed against the barrier. With a long sigh she turned around and waited.

* * *

"Greetings players" Stated a voice as what looked like a black hole opened up above the aetherytes of the three city-states. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko" At the sound of this name a few characters gasped, Kirito had idolised this man before his game's true intentions were found out. Raz'a looked mortified, this was the voice of the man he'd destroyed, he'd destroyed his lifework.. He'd destroyed SAO.. This Kayaba Akihiko man's creation. Asuna recognised the name as a man who had worked close with her father. Yeul and Loke both looked like they had seen a ghost as the voice continued to speak. "I have taken full control of this game, the previous GM's are unable to re-connect and have been shut out of their own system.. Now you are all probably thinking 'No he couldn't have done this on his own'.. Yes you would be correct in thinking this, as I have had the assistance of another five. Together we have successfully created a game that will be remembered forever. I give you all your final fantasies!" Stated Kayaba Akihiko as his avatar slowly begins to manifest above the giant crystals. "I would like to tell you all the new rules that are now in place, as from 2200, Japanese time, the log out feature was removed.." This enlightenment caused instant panic amongst the populace. All manner of foul words and cries mixed with screams and tear-filled whimpers could be heard from the three masses of people. ".. Secondly, a new system has been put in place, I will say this only once, you can choose to believe me or call me a liar.. If. Your. HP. Drops. Below. Zero. You. Will. Pass. Out. If. You. Are. Attacked. While. PO'd. Or. If. Nobody. Reaches. You. Within. Thirty. Seconds. (please bare in mind it now takes fifth-teen seconds to cast [Raise] and [Resurrection]. Also the [Phoenix Down] item has been set as a [Unique Rare] Item with a 0.0001% drop rate) You. Will. Die. Your character will cease to exist in this world while the Nerve-gear that all of you are wearing will in turn cause your brain to fry, killing you in reality" To this the shouting stopped, replaced solely by crying. "There is one way out.. Once you have beaten the game, five new raids will be added, make your way through each of these raids, defeating my assistants waiting at the end.. Then a final raid will become available.. Me, and if by chance I am defeated, this game will cease to exist and everyone who is still alive will be returned.. Oh and in case you're thinking that you can wait until someone pulls the Nerve-gear system off you.. No, this will cause the system to emit an electric shock that can easily kill both the one touching the system and the one inside it.. So far.. 183 people have died.. It is a sad loss, but comforting at the same time.. The world is now broadcasting information about the deaths, advising people to leave the systems alone"_ 'How can he speak about people dying as though it was nothing?'_ Questioned Raz'a to himself as he clenched his fists. "Lastly I would like to inform everyone that I will not try to halt or hinder your progress.. I look forward to seeing you all advance and grow.. Goodbye" And with that Kayaba Akihiko's avatar was gone, the barrier lifted.

* * *

A/N: Yes it's a short chapter.. But at least it's not 3AM or something ridiculous, in actual fact it's 11AM so I should be getting ready for work.. *Sigh* I'll sort out all these author notes at some point.. Maybe tonight.. Maybe..

Anyway I'd like to say thanks to Josh in the reviews for pointing out a mistake.. And no I don't think it will spoil anything within the anime/manga seeing as it's in FFXIV's universe rather than SAO's..

As always have a great day everyone

01L


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:- Breaking Point

Everyone just fell to their knees and stayed there after Kayaba left, each and everyone of them crying. Raz'a opened his message window and quickly began typing [We need to get out of here, meet me at the Coffer &amp; Coffin. Raz'a]. Selecting Yeul and Loke as the recipients, he hits send. Quickly he turned and headed straight for the gate of Nald which lead out to the Thanalan, the desert plains surrounding Ul'Dah. Raz'a's thoughts raced as he ran through the open gates, taking a quick breath as he crossed soot creek via a small bridge. Regaining is breath he sprinted the remainder of the way to the inn, as he pushed open the doors he was greeted by an NPC. "Greetings sir, can I get you a drink or maybe some food?" Quizzed the hyur as she opened up a trade window. Raz'a quickly closed the window "No thank you, I'm just waiting for someone" He explained. "Of course sir" The NPC bowed then returned to her spot by the door awaiting the next player. Raz'a found a seat in one of the corners of the building and re-played everything in his head. _'First things first, we attune ourselves to the aetheryte at Black Brush Station.. Then we'll FATE grind here until level ten.. Then we'll move to the Western Thanalan and continue the grind until we reach level fifth-teen, by that time everything should have calmed down back in Ul'Dah.. Then we can work on main storyline and our class quests'_ Raz'a was brought from his thoughts as the doors to the inn burst open, revealing Loke and Yeul both struggling for breath. "B.. B.. B.. Boh.." "Okay Loke, get your breath back before you try to talk man" Stated Raz'a as he smiled at his friends. Raz'a quickly sent the other two party invites which they quickly accepted, switching their filters to the private party chat. Raz'a explained his plan and they all nodded in agreement, until Yeul spoke. "What about that odd fellow from before? I feel bad for him, can't we take him with us?" "Why would you want someone like him to slow us down?" "What if he's all alone?.. We're lucky that we have each other.. But what about everyone else who came to this game alone?" "Yeul, we can't help everyone" Stated Raz'a with a pained look. "But we can help him.. R-right?" "Okay, send him a message to meet us here.. He has five minutes" Raz'a's voice was firm, only to stop Loke from complaining. It worked quiet well as Loke let out a small sigh and nodded to the girl's logic. "I guess it would be good to have a second tank to take some damage off me" Spoke Loke with a uncertain smile, while Yeul wrote out a message. [Dear Klein, I was wondering if you'd like to join our (me, Raz'a and Loke's) party? If the answer is yes, then come to the Coffer &amp; Coffin, it's an inn just north of the gate of Nald.. If the answer is no.. Then I wish you well on your own path.. Don't die. Yeul x] "Okay sent" Stated the female of the party with a wide smile. "You do know we both saw what you wrote, right?" Loke's words made the girls cheeks take on a reddish tone. "He's joking" Stated Raz'a, spoiling Loke's fun. A message quickly popped up in front of Yeul she clicked open and read. [I'm outside. Klein] "Whoa.. That was fast.." "What was fast?" Asked Raz'a as he looked at the shock on Yeul's face. "He-He's outside" She spoke as she got out of her seat, heading towards the door. "No way he made it here that fast" Disbelief spilling from Loke's words.

* * *

Kirito felt his heart sink after Kayaba Akihiko's words, but knew he had to get out of Limsa Lominsa quickly, that way he could take advantage of everyone's grief. He opened his map and noticed he was close to the Zephyr, which lead to Middle La Noscea, a starter level area within the sea-side city-state's territories. As he headed towards the gate he opened up the player search option searching for one name. [Leafa - Active - Gridania] A sigh of relief left his lips as a message popped up. [Leafa has sent you a friend request] Then another [Leafa has invited you to her party] And another [Message received from Leafa] And another [Message received from Leafa]. Kirito quickly accepted the friend request and the party invite then opened the two messages. [Brother, I'm scared, I don't want to die] Read the first. [I don't know what to do.. TELL ME WHAT TO DO!.. Please] The messages fuelled Kirito more. "I need to become strong, so I can protect her, so I can save her.. So I can beat this game!" Shouted Kirito as he headed through the gate, quickly typing a reply to his sister. [Sugu, don't worry you're not going to die.. But you do need to get out of your city right away, head to the closest e-] Kirito stopped typing for a second to slash his daggers through a Aurelia, a floating jellyfish looking creature. [-xit it should lead you to a beginner zone with monsters at level 1 to level 5 or so.. Train there until you re-] Again he stopped typing as his daggers found their marks on another Aurelia. [-ach level 5, then move further into the map and train on level 3 to level 8 monsters.. Once you're at level 8, open your map and you'll notice blue circles scattered around, they're called FATE's, they happen randomly and are timed quests where you have to complete objectives, FATE's give huge exp bonuses and also drop gill, so if you keep doing them you should level up pretty quickly.. I'm sorry Sugu] Kirito pressed send just before throwing one of his daggers into a nearby Wharf Rat. [Congratulations you have reached level 6]. _'I need to do this faster'_ Kirito pushed himself in his mind, as a message popped up. [Leafa has sent you a message] Kirito quickly pressed read, skimming the message. [Okay, I can do that.. When will you be able to come here.. I.. I don't want to be alone] Kirito stopped to write his short reply. [You're not alone Sugu.. I'll be there soon]

* * *

Kaizer looked on in shock as the two character's attacked each other. "Why are they fighting? Don't they know if they kill the other that they will actually die?" Asked Florence as he looked at Kaizer. "You two! Stop this madness right now!" Ordered Kaizer as he stomped towards the two duellers. "What the hell are you both playing at!?" He shouted as loud as his little lungs would let him. The two Elezens looked at the Lalafell in shock. "Shouldn't you be back in the city crying like a baby?" Stated the male lancer. "Stay out of this half-pint" Spat the female as she readied her lance again. "Flor, please show these idiots some respect" Stated Kaizer as five arrows flew past him. The arrows knocked the two fighter's lances from their hands. "Now I have your attention, I would like to know why you two aren't, how did he say it.. 'back in the city crying like babies'?" "Why you litt-" The female's angry words were cut short as Florence walked out from behind a tree, his bow trained on the one who was about to attack his leader. "Now my name is Kaizer, the one with the good aim back there is Florence" To this the archer bowed his head, still keeping his arrow knocked. "I am Vincent, leader of this games chapter of 'The Archangels' guild" To this Kaizer let out a chuckle. "What's so funny small-fry?" Questioned the female. "I was just laughing because, guilds in AFF are actually called free companies, if your friend knew anything about this game he'd have known that.. I found it amusing that you two were fighting over a 'guild'" "How d-" "How did I know.. It's obvious, you both look like VRMMORPG players hence why you'd leave the safety of the city to conduct your fight, that or this is personal.. Which again would mean it started in a different game and that grudge has been brought over.. But in case you didn't catch what Kayaba Akihiko said, if you die here.. You die in reality.. Surely it would be better if you both simply walked away.. Alive." With these words the two Elezen looked at each other and after a long stare down, nodded, both walking away. "Flor, how are Vik and Ali coping with the news?" "Well, Vik sent me a reply right away.. But Ali hasn't.. It also looks like she's offline.. Do you think that means.." "She's either one of the 183 that had their nerve-gear messed with, or someone or something k-killed her.." Stated Kaizer choking on his words.

* * *

S'inon drew another arrow, knocked and drew it back, taking in a deep breath to steady her aim. About sixty paces or so away from her was a Treant Sapling, one of few that wonder around the low level area's acting as mini-bosses for low level parties. S'inon let go of the arrow and it flew straight into the monster dealing average damage. The tree's attention becoming fixed on the Miqo'te archer as she fired off another three arrows. The treant moved faster than she thought it would, quickly closing the distance between itself and her, swinging a branch-like arm right for her. The branch made contact and sent S'inon flying backwards, her HP gauge dropping into yellow, signalling that she had less than two thirds of her life remaining. Again the treant closed the renewed distance and swung for a second time, however this time S'inon dodged the attack jumping to the monsters flank, activating her [Straight Shot] Arrow skill. The arrow hit it's mark, dropping the treant's health below half and granting herself an increased critical hit rate buff for twenty seconds. S'inon quickly moved behind the treant while she prepares her [Heavy Shot] arrow skill, firing it into one of the moving roots, pinning it in place and dropping it's HP bar into the red. Momentarily gaining the upper hand she released multiple arrows at the monster, as the treant's HP bar began to flash indicating that it was at less than 10% health, it let out a roar. The monster pulled itself free and rushed S'inon, who was only just able to dodge it's charge. The treant entered a rage and swung it's branches wildly at the attacker, S'inon struggled to keep up with the attacks, dodging a few by the skin of her teeth. Crack!. With that sound S'inon found herself thrown against a nearby tree, the treant readying a final charge. Closing her eyes and awaiting the attack that would end her life a small tear ran down S'inon's cheek. "Cure!" Shouted a female voice as a green light engulfed S'inon, her HP bar quickly returning to the yellow. "Cure" Repeated the voice as S'inon opened her eyes to see an orange haired Hyur looking at her. "What are you doing?!" Shouted the healer. "You can't give up.. If you give up here.. You give up on life.. You give up on the idea of an escape.." There seemed to be tears forming in the girl's eyes as she spoke, like she'd just seen something horrible repeat itself. Meanwhile the treant was regaining HP, the bar above it turning yellow as it passed 25%. "Now fight! Fight for you life!" Ordered the conjurer as she raised her staff. "Stone!" As she spoke the ground in front of her cracked and a large rock began to rise, then fly towards the treant with remarkable speed. The rock shattered and attached to the monster, slowing it with the additional weight. "Attack now!" Ordered the healer again. S'inon's eyes regained their focus as she knocked an arrow and readied a [Straight Shot]. The arrow hit and knocked the treant's HP back down to red. Focusing it's attention on S'inon again as the heavy effect wore off it charged. "Don't worry I'll heal you.. Just focus on attacking" Stated the healer as she began to cast another cure. It took another two [Straight Shot]'s and a [Cure] before the treant fell to the ground, it's remains faded into nothingness as a window popped up in front of S'inon [Congratulations, you have reached level 5] "Congrats!" Cheered the healer as she looked at the pop up and hummed the 'level-up' jingle. "Thanks" Replied S'inon as she checked the loot, the treant had dropped a number of useless crafting items and a small amount of gil. "Is that all I get?" S'inon mumbled to herself as she gawked at the 87gil she had earned from the kill, forgetting that she wasn't alone. "Were you expecting more?" Asked the healer as she looked at S'inon. "Of course that monster was eight levels higher than me" Complained the archer as she looked to her saviour for the first time. She was a Midlander with a pale skin tone and ginger.. No.. Strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back, stopping just below her backside. Her eyes were nearly identical in colour only slightly darker, having the ability to heal would mean that she was a conjurer. "Who are you?" Questioned S'inon as she placed her bow on her back. "My name is Asuna, and you?" "S'inon" Spoke the blue-haired Miqo'te as her ears twitched. "What were you doing out here?" Asks Asuna as she places her staff on her back. "I needed to get away from everyone, before things got crazy.." Replied S'inon as she let out a sigh. ".. Would you like to work together for awhile?" Finished S'inon. "Yeah.. That'd be good" Stated Asuna with a smile as she sent S'inon a party request.

* * *

S'ilica couldn't help it, someone had just told her that she was, basically, going to die in this game, if that didn't cause you to cry then there was something wrong with you. Her tears hadn't stopped pouring, her body was frozen.. Everything was still dark, she'd not opened her eyes since Kayaba Akihiko had made his announcement, all she could remember was falling to her knees and crying like everyone else. How long had she been there? A few minutes, hours, days. Not that it really mattered any more, she knew she was going to die anyway. "A-are you okay?" Asked a caring voice. The tone of the voice reminded S'ilica of her mother's and she jumped to embrace the stranger, crying even harder. The pink haired marauder took the small Miqo'te's weight and just held the girl as she cried into her. "Everything will be okay" Cooed the marauder into the girl's soft ear. "I'll look after you" She continued as the Miqo'te's cries softened into sobbing, her tight grip not faltering. "I'm Lisbeth" Stated the pink-haired Hyur as she softly rubbed S'ilica's back. S'ilica felt herself calming down as the voice whispered words of comfort in her ears. "I-I.. M.. S-S'ili-ca" Spoke the Miqo'te in between sobs. "Well S'ilica.. I'm going to look after you, okay?" Lisbeth's voice was warm and gentle. As a reply the Miqo'te simply nodded as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her top.

* * *

J'enova looked on in disgust as people began to throw themselves from the tops of buildings around Ul'Dah, at one point someone had actually fallen on top of her, apologised, climbed back up and jumped again, ending their own life. It was horrible to see people freely giving up hope and ending their lives, but no matter how much she hated seeing people do it, she would not interfere, no it was a choice that they had already made. Even if she was able to convince one to stop and keep living they would only kill themselves while she had her back turned. As she opened the doors to the Thaumaturge guild a new hope grew inside her. A small group of people were starting their first, second or even third quests, accepting the requests of one of the five Lalafell guild masters. J'enova walked towards one of the five brother guild masters, Cocobuki, the eldest. Upon getting close one of the other brothers spoke up. "Aaah! Ah, welcome back, J'enova . You seem to have done well. Both eyes intact. Face appears unshredded" Exclaimed Cocobygo. Cocobani quickly followed up "It truly is the most terrible feeling to have one's casting interrupted by heinous injury" Another bother quickly spoke up. "Hmph. It's one of the easier trials, if you ask me. Keep well away from pointy, slashy, bashy things if you want to reach the end of an arcane utterance-that's just common sense." Stated Cocobezi. "Fortune favours the fighter who flings fire from afar! I simply love the look of loathing levelled at me by the distant duellist distressed by my deadly downpour! Bwahahahaha!" Mumbled Cocoboha to himself. Now was Cocobygo's turn to talk again "We thaumaturges excel at offence, but fail miserably at defence. Our most effective strategy is to topple our adversaries with overwhelming force before they have a chance to respond. Honour is for knights...and dead mages" He stated with a chuckle. "Hm hm hm.. J'enova, your studies appear to be progressing nicely. It won't be long before you dominate the battlefield as an avatar of sorcerous destruction, but for now.. Back to the abyss with you, young thaumaturge!.. And I mean that in the most encouraging manner possible!" Spoke Cocobuki as he waved J'enova off. Complying with her guild masters wishes she headed into the Thanalan, looking to reach level 10 before everyone started to organise themselves.

* * *

A/N: Oh hai! Yes I'm back again with another update.. No I still haven't gone back and worked on the other chapters, sorry.. I just start writing a chapter then don't want to stop until it's complete.. On a better note it is a very large chapter, weighing in at alittle under 3k(minus my author note which is going to be suuuuuper long, sorry).. I am thinking about doing a little time skip of a week or so for the next chapter, but I'm having major debates with myself about it.. I know SAO has huge gaps, which really gets under my skin because they miss out sooo much cool stuff, but that's just me.. So we have most of our main SAO characters.. Now I was going to just use all my characters from FFXIV and throw in a few of my friends.. But there's thousands of players trapped in the game.. So I was thinking, _'Maybe I should let my readers join in' _So without further ado I announce a [SYOC] (Submit Your Own Character). Now a few chapters ago there was a layout based off the FFXIV character creation.. If you'd like to use that as a rough guide for your submissions feel free (but you will have to tell me about their personality ect.), if not you can use this layout below! Please no Mary-Sue's or Marty-Stu's!

Name: (Nothing offensive, Real-names and In-game names would be nice (Saying that I haven't given the majority of my OC's 'Real-names'))  
Sex: (Male/Female)  
Age: (The youngest I'm looking at is 16/17 for S'ilica, so the minimum is around her age. As for a maximum, just be reasonable. A 102 year old isn't going to play video games, **w****ithout a legitimate reason **(Which for people above 40-or-so will be requiring, I'm not saying that I won't include them but I'll need a good history for them is all I'm saying))  
Race: (Elezen - Hyur - Lalafell - Miqo'te - Roegadyn (If you don't know what they look like just give them a quick search in google or something))  
Clan: (Elezen -Duskwight/Wildwood - Hyur -Midlander/Highlander - Lalafell -Dunesfolk/Plainsfolk - Miqo'te -Sun Seeker/Moon Keeper - Roegadyn -Hellsguard/Sea Wolf (Again if you search the race you will get images of both clans, so if you want to see what a SunSeeker looks like search Miqo'te Sun Seeker))  
Weapon: (If it corresponds to a class in FFXIV I'll work it out, if not I'll try and make a [Unique Class] or make it a [Job] that they work towards)  
Appearance: (Just a general explanation; hairstyle/colour, eye colour(s), height, build, ect.)  
Personality: (How they act, are they friendly towards others? Are they loyal? ect.)  
Sexuality: (Straight, Bi-sexual, Gay/Lesbian, Bi-curious. ect.)  
Play style: (Are they a solo player like Kirito? A mascot like Silica? A teamplayer? ect.)  
History: (What were they before they joined the game? What caused them to join? Did they join as a group? Did they beta test? ect.)

**Edit: I have also put a copy of the above form onto my profile so that it is easier to copy and paste :D! Ain't I good to y'all? Oh and I also put in an example one to.. Just to be even nicer!**

If you want to submit your characters feel free to either post a review with the details, or PM them to me! Either works for me!..

Anywhoo, very long A/N.. Sorry.. But I hope that the chapter's length and the option to have your own face in the story has made up for my inability to look back and fix any problems with the story.. I know there will be some, I hope that none are too major. If you notice anything drastic then please feel free to send me a PM/Review to tell me off/to fix it. Or if you want to know more info on FFXIV ect. just ask and I'll try and fill you in with the information that you need.

As always, I wish you a joyous day and a merry December 1st!

01L


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:- Testers.. To Your Starting Cities Please!

It had been 2 days, 7 hours and 27 minutes since Kayaba had made his announcement, another 300-and-something more people had died. Most of this number had ended their own lives. According to the advertisement the servers were large enough to hold around 500,000 players, but only 25,000 copies were released (10% of these were reserved for testers that pre ordered the game), a further 15,000 downloadable versions were available. Making AFF's starting population 40,000, meaning that 40,000 people have been trapped inside this game of death, seeing as all the copies sold out nearly instantly. Raz'a rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock in the corner of his vision. 8:28PM. "Okay guys, it's getting late.. We should head back to the Coffer and Coffin, have something to eat, then rest" Raz'a was taken back by Klein's words for a moment before smiling at the red-haired man to his right. "Klein's right, we need to rest or the DeBuffs will hinder our progress" Stated Loke as he placed his sword back into it's sheath on his hip. "Looks like someone's changed their mood" Teased Yeul, "Mister 'I don't need food, it's just a game.. I don't need sleep, it's just a game'" Yeul spoke, attempting to mock Loke's voice. "Well I didn't realise I was going to get penalties.. Anyway.. I don't sound like that!" Defended the gladiator, as everyone bursts out laughing. "Okay, let's head back.. Tomorrow we'll head back into Ul'Dah.." Stated Raz'a as he started in the direction of the inn. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea boss?.." Questioned Loke as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We all need to progress our class quests to unlock new skills, and to access new things we're going to need to do some main-storyline quests" "Oh oh oh.. I can't wait to fly again!" Shouted an excited Yeul. "Fly?" Klein enquired. "Yeah on the airsh-" Loke's hand muffled the rest of Yeul's sentence. "I was wondering how you guys knew so much about this area.. You're testers?" "Yes Klein, we tested this game hence why we have knowledge of most of the maps, monsters, FATE's, quests, NPC's, towns, markets and cla-" Raz'a was interrupted by a sort of squeal sound, turning to find Klein holding his mouth. "So I'm friends with some of the 'best chance to beat the game' players!.. This is so cool!.." Shouted Klein as he pumped his fist in the air. ".. Let's get back so I can get a round of drinks in to thank you guys" "Klein.. You brought the drinks and food last night" Reminded Yeul quietly as she played with a stray piece of her black hair. This comment made the man stop, open his menu and gawk at the fact that his money was only in the hundreds. "I.." "Shut up man, we're friends so stop being dumb.. You don't have to buy us stuff to be our friend" Loke spoke as he placed a hand on Klein's shoulder. "For once I'm going to have to agree with Loke" Stated Raz'a with a smile. "I'll buy tonight" "Really boss?.. In that case I'll have four meals" Joked Loke as the group walked back. "Well.. That went better than I thought it would" Mumbled Raz'a. "I agree" Replied Yeul with a smile.

* * *

Leafa let out a long yawn as the Stagnant Water Sprite began to disappear, a message popped up [FATE Completed 900exp and 200gil have been awarded for your contribution]. [Congratulations, you have reached level 8. You have earned the [Protect] skill] "Congratulations on the level up!" Shouted another participant of the FATE. "Thanks" Replied Leafa. "Hey, haven't you been grinding FATE's all day?" Asked the third participant. "Yes" Replied Leafa. "Well how about joining me and Asuna?" "I.." "It's easy.." Started Asuna as she opened her menu, sending Leafa a party invite. ".. Oh" "Oh?" Repeated Leafa confused. "Well the system says you're already in a party" "I am? Oh.. Yes I am" Leafa smiled as she opened her menu to type a message to Kirito. [Brother, I've found some people who are doing FATE's, they're going to invite me to their party. When we're done I'll party back up with you.. How are you?] finishing her message and hitting send before disbanding the party. "Okay try now" Stated Leafa as she returned her attention to the two other characters in front of her. "Okay.. Sent" With Asuna's words a message appeared in front of Leafa. [Asuna has invited you to her party]. Upon clicking yes party information became visible in the top left corner of her vision. 'Asuna lv9 CNJ HP 203/203 MP 135/208' 'S'inon lv10 ARC HP 176/268 MP 190/190' Then her own 'Leafa lv8 CNJ HP 187/187 MP 92/184' "Asuna and S'inon" Read Leafa out loud. The two girls in question turned their heads to look at Leafa at the sound of their names. "Sorry I was just reading the party stats" "Okay.. So seeing as we all know each other's names can we get back to grinding?" Asked S'inon in a cold tone as she headed in the direction of the next FATE. "Don't worry Leafa, it's taken a day and a half for her to warm up to me, she's nice when she's out of battle though.. Anyway let's go before she gets to far ahead" Asuna spoke as she started off in the direction of the archer. Leafa quickly followed suit and headed after her new party members.

* * *

It had been nearly 3 days since everyone had been told that they were now trapped here, in this 'game'.. Lisbeth looked down at the brown haired girl sleeping with her head resting on her lap. S'ilica had fallen asleep while Liz was stroking her head, after finding out that it had quiet the calming effect on the distraught girl. They were on a bench near the aetheryte plaza, it was as far away from that crystal as Liz could get S'ilica before she broke down again. The more Lisbeth watched her sleep, the cuter she became, at some point or the other S'ilica had pulled her thumb into her mouth. It might have been the ears or the tail but Liz couldn't help but find the girl adorable. The pink haired marauder looked up at the star-filled sky lost deep in thought. 'I know this place.. I know this sky.. I know this world.. This prison.. This death game..' The more Lisbeth thought about it the more it began to hurt, she would never see anyone again, her friends at school, her parents.. A lone tear fell from her dark pink eyes.. Landing on the sleeping Miqo'te underneath her. S'ilica stirred as the tear splashed on her nose, opening her sleepy eyes slowly. Her pinky-red cat eyes shone as the moonlight fell on them, stealing all of Lisbeth's concentration. "I'm so-" Lisbeth's sentence was cut short as S'ilica yawned. "Yuauhhhhh" S'ilica rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. "Good morning" Mumbled the Miqo'te as she looked around.. Upon realising that she was still in the game tears began to for in her eyes. Liz thinking fast, pulls S'ilica into an embrace, both girls wrapping their arms around each other. "It's okay S'ilica, I'm here" Cooed Liz as she softly rubbed S'ilica's back. "I-I don't want to die" Cried the Miqo'te as tears stung her eyes. "S'ilica.. You're not going to die.." Cooed Liz once more. "B-But I.. I'm w-weak.. Just.. Look at m-me.. Crying all th-the time.. Like a baby" S'ilica stuttered her sentence in-between tears and snivelling. Liz moved her lips to the girl's cat-like ears and whispered in a soft voice. "I will protect you, I will keep you safe.. I promise" To those words Liz felt S'ilica tighten her grip around her. "Y-You promise?" mumbled S'ilica into her protector's chest. "I promise.. Now come on, let's go get something to eat" At the mention of food both of the girl's stomachs grumbled, even though food wasn't necessary for surviving much like most basic needs of a human weren't inside the game.. But food sounded like a good idea. "I'm sure Baderon at the drowning wench serves food" Stated Lisbeth as she, and S'ilica, got up. "Okay" Replied S'ilica as she wiped her nose. As the two began to walk Liz extended a hand, which to her, pleasant, surprise S'ilica quickly took a hold of.

* * *

J'enova smiled as a message popped up for the third time that day [Congratulations, you have reach level 12. You have earned the [Blizzard II] skill]. "Right.. Now I guess it's time to go back.." "Go back?.." Repeated a voice. Startled J'enova turned on her heels, two orbs of fire still circling around her body, it was a buff called [Astral Fire] that was granted whenever a thaumaturge used a fire spell. ".. But I just got here" Finished the voice belonging to a male Hyur. "If you're here for the mobs, you're out of luck.. That was the last one, so you'll have to wait until they re-spawn" Dismissed J'enova as she threw her thumb over her shoulder towards the fading lizard-like monster behind her. The man didn't seem to take in the information and began reaching for his sword, slowly drawing his weapon the man looked at J'enova with dead eyes. Then out of nowhere he charged. The man reached her before she could even prepare a spell, his blade stopped as it slid into her avatar's body. J'enova's mouth opened to scream but the man's fist found her chest, turning her scream into nothing more than a release of air. Looking at her HP she relaxed a little, noticing the incredibly low amount of damage the attacks had done. 'That sword.. Those clothes.. Their starter items.. I.. I don't get it.. Why is he attacking me?.. What have I done to him?' J'enova racked her mind for an answer, only to have the man scream at her. "Kill me!.. Kill.. Me!.. KILL!.. ME!" The man's voice broke as the words escaped him. "No" J'enova's voice was hollow as she looked down at the blade still sunk deep into her chest, looking up to see the man's face, his expressions changed from fear to hatred in a moment. The man simply froze to the words "I deserve to die.." He began as he took a step back, his eyes looking at his hands in horror. ".. I killed them.." Finally he broke down, falling to his knees wailing. J'enova found herself sympathising with the man that had two-moments ago been trying to kill her. ".. We thought it was a game.. But.. I.. I didn't know!.. Why!?.. Why did we duel each other?!.." The man's hands were now pushed into his face as his screams echoed through the near-empty area. "I.. I killed them.. My friends.. F-Five of them.. Died at my hands.. I'm a murderer.. I deserve to die.." At this the man looked up at the Miqo'te, she was pulling the sword from her chest, holding it in her free hand she walked closer. ".. Please.. Kill me" Begged the man as he looked up at the sky awaiting death. "No" Repeated J'enova as she threw the man's sword to the ground in front of him. "I will not kill you.." She started as the man looked at her, anger and weakness filling his eyes. "I.. I.. I'm too weak.. Too weak to do it myself" Cried the man as he began to cry again. "You're not weak, being unable to take your own life proves you are strong, you can't give up, you have to live on, if not for yourself, then for your friends.. Live through this nightmare.. For them.. And if you manage to get back to reality, you should tell them.." "Tell who?" ".. Their families.. Tell them what happened.. Then accept the punishment that they chose.." J'enova spoke as she walked away, leaving the man to think over her words alone.

* * *

Behind him Kirito heard someone call out as the FATE monster began it's charge. "Dodge to the left, I'll take the agro man!" Kirito did as the voice commanded and rolled to his left, gaining a view of two other players, both wielding axes. "Vik! Now switch with me dude!" Shouted the Hyur as a blue skinned Roegadyn charged into the FATE monster. Padfoot was a giant wolf that had, according to the FATE details, been scaring away merchants from the area. During his time soloing Kirito hadn't seen anything like these two marauders, or their 'switching' techniques. "Hey! Get your head in the game man! You're suposed to be a DPS after all ain't you?" The Hyur's voice snapped Kirito back to reality, quickly taking in the situation, and noticing Padfoot's frontal AoE attacks, he darted to the rear of the wolf and began his onslaught of quick attacks. "Ax! Switch!" Shouted the Roegadyn as he stunned Padfoot and took a few paces back, allowing his partner to begin his attacks on the beast while he rested, letting his [TP] restore. [TP], also known as Tactical Points, being the equivalent to [Stamina] in most other games, would be consumed when using sword skills and abilities, much like [MP] being used by mages for spells. Kirito watched as the pair 'switched' whenever, he believed, that their [TP] went below 50% or so. The FATE was over quickly and the two axe wielders waved to Kirito as they walked away. "Thanks for the help! Buddy" Shouted the Hyur as Kirito stood trying to get his head around their fighting style.

* * *

"Watch what your doing you stupid girl, don't you understand what's at stake here!" Shouted a tall man with pointed ears as he waved his lance in her face. "Point that at her again.. Go on.." Another man spoke as he stepped between the black haired girl and the angry Elezen. "Wasting my time with trash like you.. Ha!.. You're all alive because of me!" Shouted Vincent as he pushed the man out of the way and slapped the girl. Slowly Vincent walked over to her as she lay on the floor sobbing, apologising between each sob. "I'll teach you to listen to orders!" His foot found the girl, her body warping around his leg due to the amount of force he'd put behind the kick. "Get away from my sister.. Now Vincent!" Shouted another as he pushed him away. Regaining his balance Vincent turned on the one who'd just pushed him, only to be met with two lances pointing at him. "Fine, go die for all I care.. Consider yourselves relieved of your positions within [The Archangels]!" He spoke while turning to leave. "Pathetic pieces of trash" Could be heard as he walked away mumbling under his breath. "Sachi! A-are you okay?" Questioned the boy with brown hair as he examined the girl. "Th-thank you.. Both of you.. I-I'm sorry.. I'm not very good at all this.." Stumbled Sachi as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "Keita, thank you.. I came as soon as I heard Vincent's shouting, I knew after Kaine challenged him, and everything else, that he'd break soon.. But I didn't think he'd go for my sister.. I.. I'll.." Anger seethed out of Tetsuo's voice as his fists clenched. "Lets just get out of here, we can talk about revenge and everything else while we're in the safety of the starting city" Keita spoke as he and Tetsuo helped Sachi back on her feet.

* * *

"Should we help them?" Questioned Florence as he put away his bow, that had previously been aiming at the man he and Kaizer had met before. "No, if we leave them to it they'll become stronger.. As much as it pains me to see people in trouble, at least he didn't hurt the girl too much.." "But sir.." "No 'but's Flor.. We have our own problems" "Of course" Florence replied with a small bow. "Now let us get going.. And let's hope we don't run into more people.. I'm surprised that after only four.. or is it five.. Days since the announcement and people are already venturing out of the city.. Interesting.. I would have thought that they'd of stayed in the city for at least two weeks before they would've settled down enough" Stated Kaizer talking his mind. "I agree.. Maybe we should go back to Gridania and see what's going on.. We need to sort out our main quests anyway" "Your completely right my friend.. Is there anything from Viktor or Alicia?" "Viktor found himself a friend who is proficient at switching and seems to be doing well.. As for Alicia.. Wait.. Sh-She's online.." Florence looked at his friend-list in shock refreshing it twice. "Yeah there she is.. But.. She.. I.. How?" "Send her a message.. Tell her we'll be in Ul'Dah in a couple of days.. It shouldn't take more than four to get our airship passes.." Replied the Lalafell as his pace nearly doubled, now heading the same way that the three Hyurs had, a few moments ago.

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, yes.. It's another chapter.. Wooo.. I don't know why but I'm loving writing this story.. I thought I'd hate not planning and all that.. But Pfft.. I think it's going quite well.. Do you? Yes? No? Maybe-so? Hmm.. Well tell me what you think my dear readers! I would love to hear from y'all.. Even if you want to tell me that you don't like something.. Go ahead, either PM me or write a Review.. :D Thanks.

Okay so this chapter.. Yes I have brought 3 of the 5 (4 of the 6 {if your being picky and want to include Kirito}) of MoonlitBlackCats into this.. No I will not include Ducker or Sasamaru, as much as _I_ liked Ducker.. I don't want to have him running into a treasure room and getting everyone killed, no offence Ducker!.. I'm sorry but you are just too damn reckless.. Anywhoo, yes.. We have our main 'heroes', a possible 'villain'.. A few foundations for love stories.. Gah.. My pairing ideas my annoy/anger some people but hey if you don't like them just tell me.. Maybe if you give a good enough reason I'll rethink it and change it.. If you don't tell me I don't know.. Unfortunately my mind-reading powers are a little rusty.. (Wow.. Talk about getting myself side-tracked).. But yes I have plans for some people who I haven't introduced yet.. There's three or four SAO characters still to come (maybe more, depending on how many SYOC's I get).. But yeah I have a few ideas flying around.. But only time will tell if they go any further than ideas.. Oh yeah.. I chose not to do a huge time gap.. and instead only did a couple of days, in which our main characters would've been fighting mobs to level up to their current levels.. Alicia?.. What's up with her?.. Is she glitching?.. Hmm?.. Maybe..

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was another nice long one.. Thought I'd thank you all, seeing as the story just hit it's 100th view (By the time I publish this one, I know someone will have read another chapter making this statement invalid but meh) So yeah..

Thank you all my lovely readers! And..

As always have a great day!

01L


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:- Earning your wings!

"Leafa look out!" Shouted S'inon as she watched a boar charge at her party member. The boars tusks made contact with the conjurer, sending her flying back into a nearby tree and her HP into the yellow 50% region. "Cure!" Shouted Asuna as she cast the spell. "What the hell is going on here!? Why are there so many re-spawning?" Shouted S'inon as she released another arrow, stunning another boar that was about to charge Asuna. "I don't know.. Lets fall back for now" Answer Asuna as she rushed over to Leafa. "Hey look out!" Shouted a new voice. Before anyone could see who it was, the tall figure darted past S'inon at a remarkable speed. The character's mid length white hair flew past the first, second, third, forth, fifth boars, each boar's HP fell into the red. It was over in a flash, the Elezen turned after placing her lance back onto her back and walked towards the three girls. "T-That was amazing" Mumbled Leafa as she stood in awe of the woman in front of them. "Hmm?.. No not really, I hear that there's a guy in Limsa Lominsa that managed to solo a notorious monster FATE by himself" At some point during the white-haired Elezen's talking a message popped up. [FATE Completed (x) exp and (x) gil have been awarded] "Oh so that's why they were re-spawning so fast" Mumbled Asuna as she looked over at S'inon. "Humph.." Was all the Miqo'te managed, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed that they had walked into a FATE. "Well I'll be on my way, happy hunting girls" Stated the white haired Elezen. "What's your name?.. You look oddly familiar" Questioned Leafa as she looked closer at the woman that had just saved them. "Oh me?.. They call me Kai-" "Kaine! O-Of the Archangels.. Y-You're the leader of their air scouts!" Leafa could hardly contain her excitement. "Do you two know each other?" Asks Asuna as she and S'inon look on confused. "Well it seems like you know me from another game.. Wait.. Blonde hair, green eyes, green clothes.." Kaine began to mumble as she looked Leafa up and down, then she let out a sigh as she noticed her weapon. "So how's that annoying, over sized ego, big headed spriggan brother of yours?" A tinge of anger flared in Kaine's voice as she said the word 'spriggan'. "Actually I'd rather not know, after all that black swordsman.. Black swordsman.. Aw hell!.. You've got to be joking me right?!" The three girls looked on as Kaine began to rant and rave about some swordsman. "It's him isn't it.. The black swordsman, Kirito.. I'm going to kick his ass if he thinks he's going to be better than me" With that the woman stormed off, leaving all three bewildered. "Your brother?" Repeated Asuna a few moments later, when Kaine's shouting could no longer be heard. "Yes, my brother and I both joined this game" "So that is who you were in a party with the other day?" Asked S'inon as she raised an eye brow. "Yes.. We were going to meet up once we both got our airship passes" "You get airships?" Questioned an excited looking Asuna. "Hmm, how do you know so much?" S'inon looked at Leafa with the utmost seriousness. "Well.. Uh.. Well, my brother.. He was a beta tester for the game" "In the open beta?" Mumbled S'inon already knowing the answer to that question just by looking at Leafa's facial response. "No.. He was a closed beta tester" "So he can help everyone? You know give people tips on how to beat bosses?" Questioned Asuna as a new hope formed in her mind. "No.. He's more of a solo player, but I know he'll help in his own way.. But what he knows might not be correct, seeing as the GM's would have had the months in between the closing of the beta and the launch of the game, to change things so that the beta testers didn't have an advantage over everyone else.. But who knows" Leafa didn't realise that she sounded like she was defending her brother more than anything. "Okay, well on a different note it's nearly 11PM maybe we should go back to the city and rest" Suggested Asuna, her two friends nodding as they each opened the teleport menu. "It's my turn to pay the fee" Stated Leafa as she selected [Teleport party to Gridania - 233gil]. A blue light surrounded each of the three party members as they were transported back to their starting city in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Om. Mmm. Nom. Nom. "Ahhhh". A small sigh escapes S'ilica as she swallows the cool liquid, washing down the third piece of cheesecake she'd eaten. "L-L.. Liz?" S'ilica struggled to get the words out as she looked down at her hands. "Yes?" Replied the pink haired girl sat across from the Miqo'te. "I.. I'm sorry.." Mumbled S'ilica in the most softest voice Lisbeth had ever heard, the apology hit her heart strings like a ton of bricks. Lisbeth sat stunned as S'ilica continued. "You're b-being so nice.. A.. And I.. H-have n-no way of repaying y.. You.." Liz could tell that she was forcing back tears as her voice broke on a few words. With one movement the pink haired Hyur got up out of her seat, S'ilica quickly lifted her head to see what she was doing.. Liz was gone.. The seat in front of her now sat empty.. As tears began to roll down her cheeks S'ilica felt an additional weight on her seat, then an arm wrap around her, the arm pulled her into a warm embrace. Liz had in one swift move pulled S'ilica's head to rest in her chest, one arm wrapped around her and the second cradling her head. S'ilica could feel the familiar hand stroke her hair, Liz's movements were soft but sure. Liz felt the dampness of S'ilica's tears wetting her top, as the Miqo'te slowly calmed she mumbled something which very nearly went unheard, save for the last few words which we're only audible because of Liz softly lifting the girls head from her chest. ".. burden for you" Liz locked eyes with S'ilica and smiled. "You'll never be a burden S'ilica.. I tell you what, how about we get out of the city tomorrow.. Even if it's just for a walk" Liz's voice was little more than a whisper, it's softness sending a shiver down S'ilica's spine. "O-Okay.. That might be nice.." Mumbled the Miqo'te as she slowly rested her head on her usual spot on Liz's lap, with a look up at Liz. S'ilica's eyes once again stole Lisbeth's breath away, slowly shifting from a deep red to a dark pink, much like her own. While gazing into each others eyes Liz's hand subconsciously began stroking the Miqo'te head, like she had done whenever S'ilica lay her head down on her lap. "How many days has it been?" The question took Liz back for a moment and it took S'ilica's head nudging at her hand to bring her back. "Oh.. It's been about eight days" Stated Liz as she returned to stroking. "L-Liz?" Mumbled the brown haired girl on her lap, partly hoping that she wouldn't hear her. "Yes?" "I.. Well.. Uh.. I'm really glad.. Th-that.. I umm.." Liz looked down and noticed that no tears were forming in S'ilica's beautiful eyes, looking closer she saw that her cheeks were slightly darker in colour than normal. "I'm. Glad. That.. I.. That I met you" S'ilica felt her cheeks burn as she released the pressure that was building up in her heart. Liz taken aback for a second time smiled as she felt her own cheeks get a little warmer. "I'm glad I met you too" Liz spoke as she slowly turned S'ilica's face to look at her. S'ilica's face was bright red and Liz had a line of blush crossing from one cheek to the other. Both girls smiled at each other, both slowly moving their hand's to the other's face, once their hands reached their faces they both brushed a stray bang of hair out of their faces. With eyes sparkling the two smiled at one another, until S'ilica let out a long yawn. Liz giggled as she made herself comfortable in her seat. "I think it's bed time for a certain kitty" Whispered Liz as she patted her lap, which S'ilica quickly rested her head on. "Good night Liz" mumbled S'ilica as her eyes became heavy. "Sweet dreams S'ilica" Replied Liz as she opened out a blanket from her inventory that she'd brought the other day from an NPC. Covering her companion with the blanket Liz let out a sigh, as she waved over the waitress. "Yes madam" "Could you get me some tea please" "Of course, that'll be 60gil" "60?" "Yes" "Okay.. Forget i-" Liz was just about to decline as a hand covered in black cloth moved in front of her. "Thank you sir, I'll take the tea over to them right away" "Wha?" Liz was about to raise her voice as S'ilica fidgeted slightly stopping her dead in her tracks. Liz turned just in time to see a person in black walk through the door leading to the rented rooms. "Here's your pot of tea, and the key for your room" Stated the NPC as she placed the pot down with a cup and a small key. "Who paid for this?" "Sorry, he didn't leave his name" Said the NPC before she walked away. "Room 1043" Liz read aloud as a message popped up. [You have a short stay that has been paid for, you have 7days remaining] As she read on a small message was attached. 'Hey, we don't know each other but I think your doing a great job looking after your sister.. Enjoy the tea.. And the room. Signed, a friend.'

* * *

With a sigh he fell onto his bed, opening his menu and selecting messages. [Sister, I hope you are well.. It seems too long since I last saw you.. I will be with you soon, I just finished the prerequisite to the envoy quest.. So I'll be on my way to Gridania soon. Kirito.] With a yawn Kirito presses the send button and rolls onto his side. An hour passes and sleep does not find him, with a long sigh he stands, walks to the door and opens it. Before he knew it Kirito was stood in a field overlooking the sea. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Mumbled a voice. Kirito didn't turn to face the speaker and instead replied "Yes, it is" "Such a shame that it will be the cause of our demise" The voice stated again, Kirito could feel the speaker moving towards him. Kirito simply nodded in reply to the voice, turning finally to see the person. The speaker was a tall Hyur highlander from the look of it, the man had silver hair, sharp features and calculating bronze coloured eyes. "Ah, I have been most rude, first I interrupted your solitude then I failed to introduce myself.. My name is Horus" The man stated as he bowed his head slightly. "Kirito" Replied the boy in black. "Kirito.. Ah, I've heard of a black swordsman who solos FATEs.. That must be you" The man's voice was cold, devoid of all emotion. The two stood for a good while just looking out over the world they were trapped in. "I will leave you to your thoughts master Kirito, may we met again" Spoke Horus as he took his leave, heading away from the city. Kirito however turned and walked back towards Limsa Lominsa's pointed city. Upon entering the Drowning Wench something, or rather, a pair caught his eye. Sat at one of the tables was a brown haired Miqo'te who was resting her head on the lap of a pink haired Hyur. The Hyur sat stroking her companion as she slowly fell asleep, the pink haired girl then proceeded to wave over one of the barmaids. As Kirito moved closer he could hear what the NPC and the Hyur were saying. "'ll be 60gil" Stated the NPC "60?" Repeated the Hyur "Yes" "Okay.. Forget i-" Before the Hyur could finish what she was saying, Kirito's finger had already pressed the [pay bill] button. He then walked away as he watched the Hyur soothe the sleeping Miqo'te. "I would like to rent those two over there a room, short term please" "Of course sir" "Please place it onto my slate.. I will pay everything off in the morning" This time the innkeeper simply nodded. As Kirito opened the door to the rented rooms he felt the gaze of the pink haired Hyur fall on him. As he reached his room he let out a sigh "Well that's my good deed done for the day" He stated to himself as he walked into his room.

* * *

The four figures stopped at the gates leading into the city of Ul'Dah, a long sigh escaping each of their mouths. "You know.. I'm not to sure about this now we're here.. I mean we haven't seen anyone come out or go in since the gate came into sight.." Loke's voice was weak as he turned his head to the left, looking towards Raz'a. "For all we know they're still in there crying, all we need to do is just turn in our quests then pick up new ones.. Once everyone has their ques-" Raz'a's voice cut off as a figure appeared in the gate. It was female, by the looks of the character's body shape, her hood had two large ear shapes giving away that she was a Miqo'te. The character looked stunned as her eyes focused on the four players in front of her. Raz'a looked at the robed mage closely, something looking somehow familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The girl walked past the four without a word, then before Raz'a could open his mouth to speak she was already sprinting away. "Sorry.. But did you two feel like she looked familiar?" Asked Yeul in her soft voice. "Yes" Answered both Raz'a and Loke in unison. "Well there's no helping it now.. Can we just get this over with?" Complained Loke. "I agree with Loke.. But I'm going to walk Yeul to her guild, it's not safe for a pretty mage to walk around by herself.. Plus we don't know what the players have gotten like in there" Stated Klein as he looked to his right to see Yeul blushing slightly. "Yeahhhh.. Suuuure.." Teased Loke as his hand pats Klein's shoulder. "I.. Um.. I'd.. like that.." Mumbled the girl in question. "Okay so Loke.. You can grab yours and Klein's class quests, then I'd like you to walk around and see what's going on around the city.. Klein once Yeul has gotten her class quest you'll go to the market and sell all our unnecessary items that we passed over to you before.. As for me once I've gotten my class quest I'll grab everyone's storyline quest.. One more then we can get our passes.. Okay, everyone good?" Raz'a's voice was clear as he gave the orders, his three companions mock saluting in response. The group broke into laughter as they walked through the city gates. The sight that they found as they walked in shocked them, people, more specifically, players, hundreds of them lay on the ground. They were alive but unmoving, as though they had given up on life but couldn't throw it all away. "C-Can't we do something?" Mumbled Yeul as their pain filled her heart. "No.. There's nothing we can do for them at the moment.. They need to come to terms with this reality, once they've done that they'll be able to crawl.. When they've re-learned to crawl.. They'll learn to walk, then talk, then.. After they realise all this.. They'll fight.. For those that can't fight.. They'll fight of their own free will to finish this game.. No they'll fight to end this nightmare" "How can you be so sure.. I mean look at them.. It's like they're all broken" Replied Klein in an unconvinced tone. "They are.. But they have to fix themselves.. If we help them now, they'll rely on others forever.. The we will have done them wrong.." Yeul's voice was deadly serious as she looked up at Klein, seeing the pain all over his face, she slowly reached out. Yeul's fingers softly touched Klein's own, then began to back away slowly until Klein reached out his hand, tightly grasping hers. "Yeah all we can do right now is be like a guiding light, they need to know that people are fighting for them.. You all hear that!.. We're here! Fighting! Becoming stronger!.. We'll become strong enough to beat this game!.. Strong enough to fight this game at every turn!.. Every level we gain, is another step closer to winn- NO!.. Every level we gain.. Is another step to our freedom! We will fight to our last breath for the freedom!.. The freedom to see our families again! To see our friends! To hold our children! To be held by our parents! To see them through our own eyes! To feel them with our own hands! We fight so we can go back! And to the very last hit point.. We will.. FIGHT!" Loke's voice was full of strength as his shouts echoed throughout the city. "W-Who are you?" Questioned one of the motionless players. "My name is.. L.. Loke.. And I promise that one day.. Through everyone's strength.. We will be free.. All of us" Loke's words seemed to instil a hope in each of their hearts, as slowly a few people began to stand. Quiet mumbles and low cheers could be heard as the occupants of the city heard the echoing voice, more and more players standing as the words filled them with a new strength. "Okay Loke.. We have work to do.. And by the looks of it.. So do they" Stated Raz'a as his gaze fell across the few hundred players who were now moving.

* * *

_'Was it really him.. No.. Stop thinking like that.. He's gone.. They're gone.. All of them.. Are far far away.. But.. I can't shake this feeling.. If it was him.. Can I face him?.. Would I be able to without breaking down?.. What about the others.. Have they all come?..'_ J'enova's trail of thought cut off as the ground beneath her fails to exist. The Miqo'te mage is met with a loud splash as she falls into Soot creek, the cool water pulling her back from deep thoughts. "Great.." With a sigh she stands, water dripping from her now-not-so-brand new robe. Before she can move a monster catches her eye. "That's no ordinary [Giant Tortoise].. Hah.. It's a [Gil Turtle].. But what they hell is that doing here?.." Before she could confer with herself further the turtle in question let out a roar as it stomped the ground sending tremors towards J'enova. Quickly J'enova casts a [Surecast], granting her complete protection from interruptions for 30seconds. Next she used [Blizzard II], granting herself the [Umbral Ice] buff, and a [Heavy] de-buff on the turtle, causing it to become slow as it's body froze over. Next came her [Sleep] spell, causing the turtle to fall into a slumber, giving J'enova enough time to chant the [Thunder] spell. The lightning damage was made critical thanks to the ice around the turtle's shell, unfortunately the lightning jumped to her [Umbral Ice] causing herself some damage. But by this time the gil turtle's HP was at least down to three quarters, J'enova had practiced this combination of spells so she knew it worked and repeated it another four times until the gil turtle fell with ground shattering force. [3600exp and 10,000gil have been awarded] "T-Ten.. Kay?.. Ha.. That was worth it" Stated the Miqo'te as she watched her MP gauge slowly refill.

* * *

With a deep breath of the salty air the two players walked off the airship that had just arrived. "Are we going to meet up with Viktor and his friend?" Asks one of the players. "Yes Florence, that is exactly what we are going to do.. Did you manage to get any response from Alicia?" "Not yet, it seems she hasn't moved from Ul'Dah though" "Hmm, Ul'Dah's the next stop so we'll make it the first thing we do" Replied Kaizer as the two walk towards a Roegadyn wearing a yellow jacket. The Roegadyn NPC speaks before either of the two players could open their mouths. "Coming to Limsa Lominsa from Gridania?.. What business do you have?" In reply to the NPC's question Kaizer pulls out a sealed note showing it to the Roegadyn. "I see, that's the [Elder Seedseer]'s seal.. Okay, go on through" The NPC then opened the door to the lift leading up to the drowning wench, home of Limsa Lominsa's [Adventuring Guild] amongst other things.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello!.. I bring forth another long chapter.. I believe this one is the longest one yet so I hope y'all enjoyed it!.. If you did, I'd love to hear what you liked/disliked.. Feel free to drop me a message, or write a comment/review.. Also just a reminder, if you go back a few chapters I released a SYOC announcement.. So if you'd like to see yourself/a character you play as in a game, in my story then please fill out the form then submit it as a review, or if you want nobody else to see then send it via PM.. Can't wait to hear from you my most amazing readers!

Okay so.. WOW.. like I'm on chapter eight already.. It's surprising just how much I'm enjoying this story.. (If you're a reader of my other story then I apologise again for it's lack of updates).. But yes, I must apologise.. I did some planning.. Nothing plot-line related.. So nothing big, just a tinsie winsie bit of work so I don't have to struggle later, for instance I've now got a rough idea of pairings (if I do them and people don't like it and only if there are very good reasons I will adjust them).. I have also planned FreeCompany names ect. (Free Companies are FFXIV's version of player ran guilds). I have made small character profiles for all 40 of the characters I have so far (including SAO characters, my characters and both good and bad guys).

Well I have to once again dash, as I have to leave for work in like 10mins.. Gah!.. Need to get ready.. Okay well I'll see y'all at the next chapter, as always I do hope that you are loving reading this..

As per usual, I wish you all a great day

01L


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:- Heroes

"So you're here on behalf of Merlwyb.. And Limsa Lominsa.. Fine head up the stairs to the Carline Canopy, Miounne will guide you the rest of the way.. Oh and Lominsan!.. Cause trouble in the Twelveswood and I'll see to it that you pay for it" Stated the NPC at Gridania's airship landing, after looking at the letter. With a sigh he took his item back and headed up the stairs, this city was in the same sort of state as Limsa Lominsa was. An innumerable amount of players were just there, doing nothing, barely alive in his eyes. 'How can they stay like this?.. Why won't they get up and do something about the situation they are in?.. Are they waiting?..' The more he thought about it the more it seemed like a logical route to take. Yes it was true that if they stayed in the starting cities where it was safe they wouldn't die, but it had been nine days since the change in the rules had been announced. "It's still too soon for them, they're all most likely still taking in what's happened" Mumbled the black haired boy as he looked around at everyone. There was one group that looked different, their equipment wasn't the starting gear that everyone else was wearing.. No these we're people who had grasped the situation they are stuck in and had already taken their first few steps in this world. The group were sat around a table talking while sharing a meal, the thing that caught Kirito's attention was that they were smiling.. Everyone he'd seen up until this point all held serious expressions, but these three were actually smiling. Being caught up in the sight Kirito didn't realise that he was gawking until the girl of the group turned her head to glance over at him for a third, or maybe forth time. "He's still watching us.. It's kind of creepy.." Muttered the girl under her breath to her two companions. "Yeah.." Mumbled one of the guys. "Hey stop staring.. You're freaking out my sister" Stated the second boy of the group. Kirito, after finally realising it was in fact him causing the groups weird looks and mumblings, bowed his head. "Sorry sorry sorry.." Kirito managed to get those few words out as he waved his arms in front of himself franticly, before another sight caught his eye. Long blonde hair swayed as a character walked passed the archway of the Carline Canopy heading up the small hill, two others following closely. "Blonde hair.. Blonde hair.. Blonde!" Started Kirito as something clicked in his mind. "Suguha!" Shouted Kirito as he sped out of the adventurers guild after the blonde character.

* * *

Sachi looked over at the boy in black as he mumbled something to himself. Just as she was about to get up and introduce herself to him, he opened his mouth and screamed "Suguha!" before rushing out of the Carline Canopy. "Leave it be sister.. It's better if we don't get involved with anything weird like that" Stated Tetsuo as he took another bite out of his bread. "Yeah.. Crazies are best kept away from.. You remember what the last crazy person was like" Agreed Keita as he held out Sachi's bread. "Yeah.. But.. I just have a feeling.. There's something about him.." Mutters Sachi to herself as she returns to her seat. "What do you mean, Sach?" Tetsuo asks before throwing the last piece of bread in his mouth. "I don't know.. It's just something different.." "Good or bad different?" "Can't say, but he has something burning inside of him.." "Well if he's so special I guess we'll see more of him at some point" "Yeah.." Replied Sachi as she ate the last of her bread. "Okay you two finished? Good.. Go get some sleep" Ordered Tetsuo.

* * *

"H-hey.. Klein" Yeul spoke in her usual near-silent tone, her eyes still fixed on their entwined hands. "Yes?" Replied her red haired companion. "I.. Um.. Thank you" "What are you thanking me for?" "Well.. You're just so kind.. Walking me to my guild.. An-" "Don't be stupid the honour is mine, especially when I'm escorting someone as cute as yourself. So don't worry about it.. Just seeing you smile is enough thanks for me" Stated the swordsman as he looks down to find Yeul hiding her face, having, much to his displeasure, let go of his hand to do so. "A-are you okay?" Questions the red-head as he kneels slightly in front of her. Klein's slowly lifts Yeul's face to look at him, softly pulling away her hands, revealing a bright red-faced Yeul. Her bright green eyes lock with Klein's own gentle hazel eyes "That's n-not all I'm thankful f-for.." Started Yeul as her face continued to darken. ".. Thank you.. F-for being here.. You're like a light in this darkness.. A-after the announcement.. I didn't think there was anything.. B-but you bring happiness to me.. I.. Uh.. Um.. I.. Don't k-know how to explain it.. But when you're here I feel like I can keep going.. A-as long as you're by my side I know I can have the strength to carry on.. So.. Please.. Don't go.." By this point Yeul was practically fighting back tears. "Hey, hey.. I'm not going anywhere.. We agreed that we were going to get strong together; you, me, Raz'a and that pain in the ass Loke.. We all agreed that we'll look after each ot-" Klein's words are cut short as the feeling of warmth hits his chest, as arms wrap around him. "H-hold.. Me.. P-please" Whispers Yeul, as Klein's arms pull her closer into him. "Guys?.. Shesh.. Get a room would ya'" Interrupts a familiar voice, making the two character's pull away from each other quickly. Both whistle as though they were doing nothing, refusing to meet each others gaze or the gaze of the speaker behind them. "Pain in the ass, eh?" The voice speaks again while thumping Klein on the back of his head. "Hey come on Loke.. There's no need for violence.. I was just trying to cheer up Yeul" Mumbles Klein while rubbing his head. Smack! "You guys are terrible.. I can't leave you alone for five minutes" Raz'a's voice made the other three fall silent. "I-it's m-" Stutters Yeul before being cut off my Klein. "My fault.. I distracted Yeul.. Sorry Raz'a" To this dark blue haired Miqo'te lets out a laugh. "Klein.. You really are a great guy.. Being prepared to take the blame for Yeul.. That really is an act of kindness.." States Raz'a. "Yeah.. Or more like.. LOVE.. Smoochy smooch, kissy kissy kiss k-" Smack! Another slap to the back of Loke's head, before the group let out their laughs. "Now seriously.. Sort your stuff out guys.. We can relax once we've got our passes" "Yes sir" Reply the other three. "Well?.. What you still doing here?" Questions Raz'a as his three friends rush off in different directions. A small smile growing on the Miqo'te's face. "Hey.. You're smiling!" Spoke a child-like voice before continuing "That's the first time you've smiled for real mister" Before Raz'a could turn to look the speaker was already gone. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

"Maybe we can all meet up again sometime.. Are you both sure?" "Yeah, my brother sent me a message that he'll be here soon.. So I'll be partying with him" Replies Leafa. "Well it's at that point in my class quests where I have to do it by myself, but I'm up for partying again sometime.. What are you going to do Asuna?" Finishes S'inon. "I.. I guess I'll just work hard to level myself up" Answers Asuna with a wry smile. "Well I guess this is good-bye for now then" "I guess it is.. Good luck S'inon, Leafa" "You too Asuna" Reply both girls, before they each walk down a separate path. S'inon heading for her guild, Asuna heading back towards the exit and Leafa heading towards her guild. "-guha!.. Suguha!" That word.. No.. That name. Hearing her name for the first time in over a week didn't seem right, hearing her real name at all didn't seem right, there was only one person.. One person who knew her name.. "Kazuto?.. Kazuto!" Speaking his name forced tears to fall from her green eyes as she turned to see a character, resembling her brother's ALO avatar, running towards her. She couldn't help it, her body became heavy and she fell to her knees crying as her brother held her. "It's okay Sugu.. I'm here" His words nothing more than a whisper in her ear. "Sugu.. I'm here" Repeated the dark haired boy holding her. It seemed like ours before the blonde haired Elezen calmed down enough to speak. "Ka-Kazuto.." Stuttered Leafa. "Yes Suguha it's me.. I'm sorry sorry Sugu.. If I'd have known.. I.. I would have never of.." Began the black haired avatar. "Brother, it's not your fault.. I was going to join regardless of what you said.." Leafa forced a smile towards her brother. "But.. I.." "No! Listen to me.. It's not your fault" Leafa's voice was firm as she looked her brother in the eyes.. They looked just like his real eyes.. Shaking her head to throw away her thoughts. Kirito still believed that it was his fault that his sister was trapped in this game. "I'll protect you until we get out of this game of death.." "I'll protect you too brother" Replied Leafa as she fell into her brother's embrace once more.

* * *

S'ilica took in a deep breath, she and Liz stood at the Zephyr gate which would lead them out to the Zephyr Drift. "You said that you have been through before right S'ilica?" "Um-hum" Mumbled the Miqo'te as she took another step closer to Liz's side, the grip on the Hyur's hand tightening. "Don't worry I'm here" Spoke Liz as she looked down at the Miqo'te with a smile. "I.." Before S'ilica could protest Liz pulled her into a hug. "I'll keep my promise so there isn't anything for you to be worried about.. If we run into any trouble, just leave it to me okay?" Her voice was it's usual sweet tone, that resonated in S'ilica's ears, warming her resolve and sending a shiver down her spine. The Miqo'te took another deep breath before taking the last step through the gate. On the other side was a long bridge that lead across the sea to the mainland, the pair turned to one another as they gazed over their surroundings. "I.. I used to dream.. O-of going to the sea side with my parents.. Th-they used to take me places before they had to work so hard.. But they always promised tha-that one day.. One day they would take me to the s-s.." S'ilica spoke between little sobs as she felt pain flood over her. "I.. I'll.. N-never s-see them ah.. again" At these words she felt arms wrap around her. Liz looked down at the girl crying into her chest, her hand slowly moved up and calmly stroked her hair. Leaning down so that her lips were mere millimetres from her ears, her mouth opened but no words came, Liz didn't know what to say without it causing her to break down. ".. You.. Over!.." Came a voice, made quiet due to the distance it had travelled. Liz instantly looked up and along the bridge, a small group of what looked like four figures were running towards her and S'ilica. ".. Out.. Way.. It.. Safe!" Liz tried to focus her eyes, one was definitely a Lalafell and one was obviously a Roegadyn, the other two could have been any of the other three races. "You two need to get back.. It isn't safe!" Shouted the largest of the four. As Liz's eyes focused more she noticed a massive mob of monsters following the four. "S'ilica.. We.. We need to move"

* * *

"Get out of the way! It's not safe!" Shouted Florence at the top of his voice, his eyes had but a moment ago spotted two avatars walk through the gate. He knew his voice wouldn't reach the pair but he continued to shout warnings. "Flore, save your breath.. Your going to need it during the fight" Scolded the little Lalafell leader. "Then I'll shout for him" Retorted Viktor as he began shouting "Get back, it's not safe!" To Viktor's surprise one of the two looked up and seemed to take in the message. "Aghh screw this!" Exclaims Axcel as he stops, turns, and charges the mob head on. "Axcel! What the hell are you doing!?" Shouts Kaizer as he and the rest of the group stop. "Go!.. I'll hold them back!" "Vik.. Where the hell did you get this 'hero'?" "I don't know about hero.. Maybe crazy?.. But I have to admit he has balls.." "Well that idiot obviously hasn't thought about the fact that we don't leave one of our own behind" Replied Kaizer as he sighed, lifting his staff from it's holder on his back. "Well at least the mob is forced to funnel across the bridge so we don't have to worry about being surrounded" "Good point Flor.. So I guess we go kick Goobbue ass!" Shouts Viktor as he too charges towards the first of many waves of [Mossless Goobbue]. "Flor go see if those two can help us.. We're going to need any and all help to deal with all these" Ordered Kaizer before casting a [Stone II] spell. "Yes sir" Replied Florence as he headed towards the other two characters on the bridge. "Are you hurt?" Questioned Florence as he reaches the two female avatars holding each other. "No.. We're okay" Spoke the pink haired Hyur in a unconvincing tone. "And what about your friend?" Florence motioned towards the Miqo'te crying in the Hyur's arms. "She's just a little sha-" "I.. I'm okay.." Spoke the Miqo'te as she wiped her swollen red eyes. "Who are you guys?" Questioned the Hyur defensively as she slowly reached for the axe on her back. "I.. Would advise against that miss, as for who we are.. We'll be known as the [BloodKnights], once we're up and running of corse.. But right now that doesn't matter, what does matter is that if we don't stop this mob from getting in the city everyone in there will die" Replied the Elezen archer as he drew, knocked, and released an arrow. "What do you mean?.. Monsters can't enter towns" "Why?.. Because the guards kill them before they can?.. Well the guards here are level five.. The monsters in that mob are known as [Mossless Goobbue], they're normally like mini-bosses for low-level parties, but while we were getting some practice in, a whole mob of them spawned.. The weakest ones are level eleven, going up to fourteen.. So as you can see the guards here will be useless.. So seeing as it's just us six on the bridge.. We should join up and push them back, I see that the Miqo'te is a arcanist, and that you are a marauder.. So if you go to the front with the other two marauders, and you stay at the back with me and the Lalafell" "B-but if w.. we are all f-fighting that close.. Won't we hit each other?" Quizzed the Miqo'te quietly as her tears dried. "We have a special technique.. It's called switching.. When more than one person is attacking a normal target, yes it is possible to harm your allies, unless you're skilled.. But with switching, each tank takes turns to use all their [TP].. When that happens they switch out and another tank takes the agro while the first heals/regenerates their TP.. Now you don't need to worry about me hitting you as Goobbue are, as you can see, quite large. So I'll aim for the head area, now if you're an arcanist you can heal.. Just focus on the persons resting okay?.. Kaizer, the Lalafell, will deal with the one fightings HP.. Do you both understand?" To this the two girls stood up and nodded. S'ilica had completely forgotten her problems, how could she let these monsters kill everyone inside the city.. She wouldn't, and she knew that if Liz was with her that she would be fine. "Are you ready S'ilica?" Liz spoke as if she could read her mind. "Um-hum" Replied the Miqo'te as the three of them moved to their positions.

* * *

"Kaine!.. Kaine!.." Shouted a blood red haired Elezen as he chased after Kaine. "What do you want, Salvadore?" Hissed Kaine as she turned to face her pursuer. "Is it true?" "Is what true?" "Are you leaving the [Archangels]?" "Yes.. I'll make my own [Free Company]" "Kaine, you know that me being in your squad back in ALO means that I'll follow you to the ends of the world.. I'm sure it's the same for Urick and Nowe.. Look I never liked Vincent, none of us did.. I still think it was a bad idea that the boss man gave him leadership over this game's chapter of the guild.. So I'm coming with you weather you like it or not" "Salvadore.. You don't have to do this" "Yes I do, you're the only person I follow" Spoke the Elezen as he bowed his head to Kaine. "Fine.. But don't blame me for what you're doing" "That's fine, I'm a big boy I can make decisions on my own" To this Kaine cracked a smile and waved at the 'big boy' to follow her. "Come on then, let's go sort this out with him.." "What you're actually going to tell him face to face?" "Yes.. How else am I going to get a large group of skilled players to join me?.. Even if a few of the force sent here abandon Vincent to join me will help.. I know these people, they know me.. It's better than putting your life in someone, who you don't knows hands" "Well when you put it like that I guess you're right" "Of course I'm right.. Come on we've got to find him yet"

* * *

Long time no see everyone!.. Yeah I'm hopefully back up and running again.. Been super busy with work and everything else.. But first let me just say that I hope everyone had a great Christmas.. And that all of you saw 2014 out with a bang.. Now, sorry for the very late update.. But we finally have chapter nine and I'm already working on ten. I do have work later today so I might not get much done.. But, be ready for another update in the next few days.

So we have another new face and a mention of a few more upcoming characters.. But you'll have to wait and see.. Now remember to leave a review if there is anything you don't like about the story.. Or you can PM me and have a nice cuppa tea and a chat.. But I'm out of milk at the mo.. So yeah, you bring the milk I'll get the digestives!

Heh.. Oh almost forgot I'd like to make a special thank you shout out to "Wawv". Thank you for following and ?favouriting? my story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Well as always I wish you all a perfect day.

01L


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:- We Meet Again

"Well I'm glad that you're leaving Kaine.. It only means I don't have to dismiss you later.. Saves me the hassle" Waves off Vincent as Kaine looks at him stunned. "So you're going to just let me go?" "You? Yes.. But.." "But what Vincent?" "Know that you will forever be an outcast, never will you be allowed back into the guild.. I, personally will make sure of it.. And anyone who helps an outcast will be branded a traitor. You, Kaine, of course being such an honoured member know these are the conditions of leaving" "Yes and I accept them fully" Retorted Kaine, now turning to the group of players surrounding her and Vincent. "Now.. I have to ask.. How many of you can follow this man? Knowing full well what he is capable of.. You all know how he got to his possi-" Kaine's word fell short as the back of Vincent's hand found her cheek. Gasps and a few low growls could be heard coming from some of the players, while others just stood and watched. "Vincent! You go too far!" Exclaims a voice as a player steps forward. "How dare you tell me how far I can go!" Retorts Vincent as he turns to look at the player before him. What he thought would be only one player turned out to be around twenty-or-so, with one man stood at the front of them. The man's messy brown hair fell across his blue eyes, his lips curled into a forced smile. "Me.. Vincent.. I say that you have gone to far.." Spoke the man as he walked past the angered lancer, kneeling down next to Kaine. ".. Kaine?.. Are you okay?" Questions the man as he extends his hand to help her. "I'm fine! I don't need your sympathy.." "Kaine, pull your head outta your ass before it gets stuck in there, then shut up and just let me help you up" States the man as he lets out a sigh. "I told you I don't need your hel-" "I'm sorry to disturb your domestic! But we were discussing the terms of her leaving the guild, so if you'd be so kind as to move!" Shouts Vincent as his leg pulls back, ready to kick the brown haired man. Before Vincent can put any force behind his strike, four blades are pressed against soft spots in his armour, instantly making the four player's indicators turn yellow. Yellow, the first colour in the criminal detection system, after green, meaning that a player has done something that can be taken as an aggressive move towards another player. From yellow there is orange indicating that a player has physically attacked another, then red. Red, in this game would mean that the person is a murderer, as the only way to turn red is by killing another player and in this game killing someone, would, if everything Kayaba Akihiko had said was true, die if their avatar does. "Guys put your weapons away" The man's voice sounded through the tension. "But Nowe he.." Began one of the four. "Put them down" Nowe turned his head to look at the four before returning his attention to Kaine. The four men complied with the request and backed down, sheathing their weapons. "N-Nowe.. What the hell are you doing here!?.. You aren't part of the transfer force!" Blurted out Vincent as he turns to Nowe. "No, you're entirely right Vincent.. I wasn't part of the original transfer force.. But something told me that you'd let power go to your head.. Call it a gut instinct if you'd like, but I knew you couldn't be trusted.. And this proves my gut right.. Now seeing as overall within the guild I outrank you.. But in this game you are GM.. I Nowe, honourably discharge Kaine, myself, those twenty-three players.. Kaine, I assume you're taking Salvadore with you, by the look on his face anyway.. And any and all who wish to leave" Spoke Nowe with authority over every single one of the players stood around him. Some were too shocked to see one of the guilds very first founders to say anything, most simply shook their heads, opting to stay under Vincent's command. A small few of seven or so nodded as they moved to one side, gaining sour looks from people two seconds ago were friends. "If that's how he's going to treat us I guess I'll take you up on that offer too Nowe" Stated a large Roegadyn man as he walked towards the group. "Well Urick.. You're on your own.. There's no way in hell we're leaving the Archangels.. Who in their right mind would give up a position within one of the strongest guilds across the whole gaming community?" Spoke a female with scarlet hair. "Anyone with a conscious Titania!" Replied the purple haired Roegadyn. "So you all wish to leave.. Hah.. Go ahead, all this means is that there are less mouths to feed!" Spat Vincent as he continued. "I agree to these terms Nowe.. But know that no aid will come for you from us when you call" "I'm sure we can aid ourselves Vincent.. But seeing as everything is sorted now.. I'd like you to leave.. I'm sure the city guard will put you in jail for awhile if they catch a glimpse of your orange indicator.. Especially since its the second time it's turn that colour in the last week" Nowe spoke as he lifted Kaine up, after she finally gave in and took his hand. "Archangels.. Leave these scum.. Move out!" Ordered Vincent as he and his group walked towards one of the exits of the city. "Thank you Nowe.. Thank you.. All of you.." Whimpered Kaine as she rubbed her cheek. To her words each player saluted, then knelt with their heads bowed, even Nowe was on one knee. "Kaine.. I believe that I speak for everyone here, including myself, when I say that we would gladly follow you, to see the end of this game" Nowe now spoke softly. Taken aback Kaine looked over the players bowing down in front of her, opening her mouth to find her words stolen from her.

* * *

"S'ilica? Is that you?" Stated a familiar looking Roegadyn with blue hair. "Vic.. Vic.. Viktor?!" Exclaims the Miqo'te as the large man's lips curl into a huge smile.. Much like the one he smiled when they had first met. "Aye.. It's good to see you again little arcanist.. Found the strength to fight then eh?" Spoke Viktor as his axe cut through another Goobbue. "I.. I.. I think.. I found something.. To give me the strength to fight.." Mumbled the Miqo'te as her cheeks began to warm. "Sorry to disrupt the whole reunion but we do have a hell of a lot of these things to deal with.. Can we skip the chit chat for now and just focus on the whole 'not dying' idea please?" Complained Axcel as he swung for the next creature activating a [Whirlwind Slash] skill and sending a shock-wave, pushing the monsters back enough. "Vik! Switch with me!" "Right!" Replied Viktor as Axcel jumps back. Viktor quickly unleashes skill after skill, cutting through the monsters, seemingly with ease. Within a moment Viktor's movements slow, only for the Lalafell to cast the spell [Esuna], removing the detrimental effect that one of the Goobbue's placed upon him. "Axcel! You okay to switch back in? Viktor seems to be running on fumes" Asks the tall Elezen as he releases another arrow into one of the monsters at the rear of the horde. "Nah, my TP's only at 400 I'm going to need another minute.. Girl, you're up! Get in there and hold them back for a moment so I can finish regaining my TP!" Orders Axcel as he looks over at Lisbeth. "O-Okay.. Here I go!" Screams Liz as she draws her axe, charging her [Furious Charge] skill while running towards Viktor. The Roegadyn activates a [Whirlwind Slash] to gain the distance to get out of the way. It worked. Liz's skill made contact and the next two Goobbues exploded into hollow fragments of light, the next one caught her with a swing of it's thin arm sending her into the side of the bridge. Suddenly two spells encased her in healing magics, the Lalafell had casted [Cure] and S'ilica too had casted [Physick], with both spells her HP nearly instantly filled as two arrows found their marks on the Goobbue that had slung her into the wall. S'ilica seeing Lisbeth hurt let out a scream as she charges a [Greater Ruin] spell, shocking the Lalafell and his group. The eight orbs of aether flew out of the Miqo'te's spell book before anyone could say a word. Normally the skill [Ruin] would only be available to a low level arcanist such as S'ilica, not a hight level skill like [Greater Ruin] which dealt nearly quadruple the amount of damage and consumed a lot more MP than someone of her level would have. The goobbue unlucky enough to be hit with them shattered and covered Liz in a shower of light fragments as she stood up, watching as Axcel returned to his frontal position. The group stayed together for nearly an hour battling the goobbue assault before the end was in sight, by this time Liz and S'ilica had both levelled up numerous times, even some of the members of Viktor's group had levelled once or twice. "Come on! You've gotta be kidding me right?" Complains Axcel as he cuts through the last goobbue on the bridge only to see a much larger monster heading towards them. "What is it Axcel?" Questions the Lalafell, revealed as Kaizer at some point in the battle. "Well the good news is that was the last goobbue.." Started the Hyur as he steps out of the way so everyone can see past him. ".. And that's the bad news" Finishes the man as he points out towards the giant cat-like creature charging towards them. "What the hell is a [Coeurl] doing here?" "It must have been drawn in by all of the goobbues" "Wait.. But.. This is a game.. Surely there are scripts that these monsters follow?" Stated Liz, unable to believe it had been drawn to the 'scent' of goobbue dying. "Well yeah.. That would be if this 'game' was a ordinary one.. But the monsters here all have AI controllers, that simulate actual hunting instincts, hunger and the urge to hunt.. So, if you think about it.." ".. The big cat is here for dinner?" Finishes Liz for Axcel as he nods. "Guys we can't take on this thing at our levels not even together.. Plans would be great right now!" Shouts Axcel as he begins to panic, while the coeurl closes in. "Umm.. If I may?" Mumbles S'ilica as she puts her hand in the air. "What is it little arcanist?" Asks Viktor as he readies himself for the battle. "If.. Well.. If it's here to eat.. Can't we just give it the food items we got from those goobbues.. I mean, if what you say it true.. Surely those items are giving off the scent that's making it hungry.." "What a dumb idea.. I like it" States Axcel as he smiles. "S'ilica, he's right.. It's crazy.. The kind of crazy that might just work" Praises Liz as she softly rubs the Miqo'te's hair. "Aye, you might be onto something there little arcanist" Agrees Viktor. "Well everyone seems to think it might work.. I guess there's no harm in trying.. At least the beast won't be hungry when it kills us" Grumbles Kaizer as he signals everyone to trade the food items to S'ilica.

* * *

"Su-" Kirito's words were cut short as an elbow pushes against his ribs. "Sorry.. Leafa" Corrects the black haired Hyur as he takes another sip from his mug. "I'm only here for a day, before I need to get back to Limsa Lominsa.. But after that I'm free to use the airships at my own will, so once that's sorted I'll be right back then I can go with you.. I just need you to stay here for the next day or so.. Just until I get back.. I.. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" The boy's voice trembled as thoughts ran around in his mind. "Nothings going to happen to me Kirito, I'll be fine.. Just be quick.. I.. I lov-" "I love you too sister.. And don't worry I'll be back before you wake up tomorrow.. I'll sleep on the airship, once you've seen the flight once you've seen it a million times" Kirito let out a small laugh at his own joke.. "In old games, you'd just skip a cut-scene or something as equally as quick.. I heard a rumour back in betas that they were going to put in sky pirates and airborne quests.. But well.. I guess that probably wont happen now" grumbled Kirito with a chuckle. "I guess not.. Brother?" "Yes?" "Are we going to be okay?" "Of course, I won't let anything happen to you" "No I mean are our bodies going to be okay?.. I mean if we're all in a full dive state.. For.. For however long it takes to end this nightmare.. I don't want to wake up as a walking corpse.." "Leafa.. Listen, I'm sure there are people out there helping us, I mean he said that the world knows about it and once the world knows about an issue.. They normally sort out aid.. I bet we're all linked up to support machines that are feeding us and keeping our bodies as healthy as they can.. I'm sure they won't just leave us to die" Replied Kirito as his hand softly squeezes his sister's shoulder. "I'm really scared Kirito" "We all are.. But we can't just give up, we have to keep going if not for ourselves then for everyone who won't make it, for everyone who can't make it.. This isn't just about me, or you, it's about every single one of the people trapped in this world" "I know you're right.. But it doesn't stop me being scared" "Think of it this way.. It shows you're still alive, being scared to die is something someone who's living would do.. So never forget that feeling, not until we're back in our world" Leafa replied with a small nod as she rubbed her eyes. A trade message pooped up as Leafa was just about to say something, instead her eyes fell upon her brother in confusion. "Take this, rent one of the large rooms.. Trust me, you won't mind staying here for a week when you feel how good the baths are here" Stated Kirito as he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

"Guys!.. This.. Is.. Amazing!" Klein's voice breaks through the sound of the wind howling. "What?!" "I think he said, 'it's amazing'!" Repeats Raz'a to Loke. "Rhotano Sea waves coming up!" Shouts the pilot as the vessel descends closer to the waves. Klein quickly regretted his decision of looking over the edge to see the waves, with Raz'a and Loke having to pull him back from the sea's grasp. "That was close!" Shouts Raz'a as he tries to calm down a very panicked Klein. "Limsa Lominsa ho!" Shouts the pilot again. The sound of waves crashing against the airship drowned out all other sound, even the wind seemed to be overpowered by the roar of the sea. "She's a wee bit rowdy today ain't she?" Mumbles the only Roegadyn, his voice louder than everyone else's without even trying. "Born of these waves me.. I can tell ye'r not of these parts, only fools lean over the edge when she's this full o' rage." The Roe speaks again, as he points through the storm. "The sea-state, not even a storm this bad can tarnish it's beauty" Bellows the green haired giant. "Raz'a.. Yeul doesn't look too good.." Mumbles Loke in the Miqo'te's ear, as he points to the girl curled up in a corner of the airship. "I thought she loved flying?" Replies Raz'a. "Yeah, maybe when she was a [White Mage] so she could cast [Esuna] on herself" States Loke as he laughs, earning a punch in the arm from Klein. Just as Loke moves to land a punch on his red-head companion, the airship comes to a stop making him jolt forwards, into a female player, his hand falling in an inappropriate region. This action gained him two things, firstly was a message warning him not to harass other players, the second, was a slap across his face. "Okay!.. Get off and don't forget your crap, anything that's left once I'm gone is mine!" Stated the pilot rather loudly. "Oh ground! Solid ground!" Shouts Yeul as she rushes off the airship, hugging a nearby tower of stone, unfazed by all the weird looks from every player on the airship. "Ahh! Get a load of that salty air, let it fill ya' lungs" Booms the Roe, his voice significantly louder without the background of crushing waves. Once everyone was off the airship, the pilot flicked his hat as new passengers boarded the vessel. "So what's our first port o' call, cap'in?" Questions Klein as he puts on a pirate accent. "First, please tell me that you're not going to keep that voice up?" "Arg, aye aye, cap'in" Replies the red haired Hyur as he limps around, making Yeul giggle behind her hands. "You're only encouraging the man Yeul" Complains Loke as he nurses the red hand print across his cheek. "Anyway, first we rest.. I'm sure [Baderon] will sort us all out with a room" "Baderon?! But he's that sleazy innkeeper NPC that flirts with female characters.. But.. But.." "No 'buts' Yeul" Interrupts Raz'a. "But he drools!" Retorts Yeul. "Yeah but he still gives female characters a discount on paid rooms" Reminds Loke as he laughs at Yeul's discomfort. "Well anyway, we have to sleep.. So lets go"

* * *

"We weren't spying on you!" Retorts one of the three characters in front of the blue haired Miqo'te. "We promise.. We were just passing through when we saw the light of a fire.. We were just making sure it wasn't a group of [PK'ers] or a mob" Explains the girl of the group. "What do you mean PK'ers?" Questions the blue haired bow-woman, a skill still charged and aiming at the black haired girl and her group. "Haven't you heard?.. There's a group of players travelling around stealing from other players, and if you refuse.." Mumbles the girl. "They kill" Finishes the brown haired boy next to her, taking a step across to cover the girl from the archer's attack. "So how do I know that you guys aren't them?" Asks the archer with a look cold enough to freeze hell over. "We haven't killed you yet?" Replies the second boy with black hair, his hand extended. "The name's Tetsuo, he's Keita and that is my sister" "Hi, I'm Sachi" The black haired girl peaks her head from around Keita as she speaks. "Yeah, well get out of here.. I don't want to draw attention t-" Began the blue haired Miqo'te, before a twig snap in the distance caused her whole body to move on instinct alone. S'inon's [Hunter Instincts] snapped into effect, her whole focus on the source of the disturbance, in the distance not far off stood a shadow, only it's burning red eyes visible at the top of it's form. As the dark figure moved closer the archer's grip on her bow tightened. "I'm giving you one chance to reveal yourself, before I put a arrow between those eyes of yours!" Shouted the archer as she pulled the bowstring back, fully prepared to release the arrow at the approaching shadow. "Who are you?" Asked the Sachi, begging the figure to speak before the archer fired. "Who?.. Am.. I?" The shadow's voice was hollow and empty of emotion. "I.. Am.. Shi.. I am.. Death.. I am the end.. I am everything, yet nothing all at once.. I am.. Death.. I am Shi.." Muttered the figure as it closed in on the group slowly, swaying side from side but none the less getting closer and closer. S'inon and the others blinked in unison, and in that split second, S'inon felt a hand wrap around her throat. 'What?!.. How did it move so fast!?' The pain forced the girl's eyes closed, as the grip tightened. 'Is this it?.. Is this my end?' Thought the blue haired girl as she tried to think of her family.. A thought that only ever brought tears to her eyes.. 'No.. I'm not her here.. Here I'm S'inon..' The girls thoughts interrupted by a horrid voice whispering in her ear. "I'm going to tear you apart.. Piece by piece.. I'm going to rip out your very soul.. Then before you shatter into a million fragments of light.. I'm going to consume you.. I'm so very hungry.. So very, very hungry.. Only killing can sate my appetite.." The words were like slime running into her ears, each word heavier than the previous, carrying more lust and hunger. The grip lessened enough to let the Miqo'te gasp a breath, before tightening again, crushing the hope of a second. "You're going t-" Before the sentence was finished, the grip vanished and S'inon felt her body hit the floor, the sound of the other three players behind her panting for air just like her. "A-are you a-all o-kay?" Asked S'inon as she sat up rubbing her throat with one hand and the tears away with the other. "Y-yeah.. We're f-fine" Replied one of the boys. "Hey! Someone's over here!" Exclaimed a new voice, making the four jump up and draw their weapons.

* * *

"These are pretty rare right?" Questions J'enova as she opens a trade window with the NPC shopkeeper. "I'll give you 1,000gil per shell" Replies the Lalafell NPC. "If I were you, I'd wait until the player economy starts to sort itself out.. Then sell or trade them with another player, those [Gil Turtle Shell]'s are worth a lot more than one kay.. Think of them as an investment, you'll get ten times that if you just wait" "And who are you to tell me what to do with my items, for all I know you want me to keep them on me so you can mug me when I leave the city" Retorted J'enova. "Woah, okay.. The names Agil.. I'm one of the people who like to establish their own shop in games, buy, trade, sell.. So trust me when I say that those are worth a lot more than that NPC makes out, seeing as if you sell them to him, he'll only re-sell them in a day or two at about twelve kay" To this J'enova turned to see a very tall dark skinned Hyur, the only hair on his head being a well groomed beard. "Well, when you say it like that.. I guess you're right, maybe I'll keep a hold of them for awhile.. Thanks" "Just doing my best to help" Stated Agil as he smiled. "Well.. I guess I'll see you when, how did you say it, the economy sorts itself out" Replied J'enova as she bowed slightly to the man before turning to leave. "I look forward to it"

* * *

A/N: Oh, hello there everyone!.. Here's an update for all you lovely readers!

Okay, right, well.. Old habits die.. Really, really hard.. Seeing as it's 2AM and I'm writing.. So yeah, short AN will suck like the others did.. One of these days I will designate some time to actually sorting out my AN's.. When that will be is a real question.. But I don't know, so let's just see how everything pans out. Please remember that if you want a character of your own in the story, just send me a PM and I'll reply to you with the layout, that way you don't have to try and copy it from my other chapter.. Seeing as you can't copy and paste from here.. I would love to see some of your characters running around Eorzea with our heroes or villains (it's up to you).. But anywho, if you like my story don't forget to follow or even favourite! I love hearing from my readers so please feel free to write a review or send me a PM if you like/love/hate my story.. More so if you like/love than hate.. Because everyone hates hate-mail, please save that for cheaters on COD ect.

Well I guess that's me out for another chapter!

As per usual, I wish you all the best as we go forever onward!

Much Love  
01L


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:- Helpful Helpers

Kaine and her group of seven followers fell into their seats in the Carline canopy before something, more accurately someone, caught her eye. "Oi!.. You!" Shouted Kaine as she rose out of her seat causing the chair to fall back, and her companions to all raise looking in the direction that her words were aimed. Before the group stood a male Hyur Midlander turning around to look at them, the boy's eyes widening as Kaine storms up towards him. "You!.. It's you isn't it!?" Questioned Kaine aggressively as she planted her grip on the scruff of his neck. The action caused everyone in the adventurer's guild to stop and look over, the Elezen that the boy was previously speaking to rose from her seat, one of her hands reaching for the staff on her back. "What's your problem?" Asks the black haired boy as he pulls himself free from Kaine's grip with ease, pushing away her hand from his neck in one swift movement. "You!.. You're my god damned problem!.. Do you realise how much of a pain in my ass you were in ALO!?" The Hyur looked at Kaine with a blank expression as he tilted his head, studying her face. "I don't know what you're talking about" Spoke the boy as he waved Kaine off and began walking towards the stairs. "Don't turn your back on me.. Spriggan!.. Or should I say.. [Black Swordsman]?" The last two words coupled with 'spriggan' made the boy turn around and stare back at Kaine, somehow the act sent a shiver down her spine. "Only you could give that stare.. It really is you isn't it.. Kirito?" Kaine's voice was hardly more than a mumble as he slowly walked closer. "Yes.. It's me, so.. What are you going to do now.. Gang up on me, like your guild always did to the weak in ALO?.. Well?.. Make your move Archangel" Retorted Kirito, anger pouring from his words. "No, I, we.. Are not with The Archangels anymore" Replied Kaine as her head fell, her eyes looking at the ground. The truth of how her guild oppressed other races in ALO always sickened her, this was made worse by the fact that the one person who resisted, was the one speaking of it. "Kirito! Enough!" Shouted the Elezen as she placed herself in-between the two bickering players. "Just shut up! Both of you!.. Have you forgotten! This isn't a game! You can't let the past get the better of you!" Leafa's voice was loud and clear as she put both her brother, and Kaine, in their places. Now both let their heads hang, looking at the floor, Leafa's words making them realise how childish they had been. "She's right you know.. Instead of whining about things as pathetic as the past.. Is well.. Pathetic really.. And it gives me a headache.. So if you'd kindly shut the hell up, if you want to get it out of your system, take it outside and have a duel!" Spoke a voice from within the amassed onlookers. "Kirito.. Just know that, one day I will beat you" Spoke Kaine to herself. "I don't like fighting girls" Exclaimed Kirito as he turned to walk away. "Kaine.. What the hell was that all about?" Asks Nowe as he looks up from his drink, being the only one not to rise from his seat. "That is.. Was, Kirito.. [The Black Swordsman].. I'm sure you've heard of him Nowe" "Well Urick was telling me about some hot-shot solo player, he's pretty big news in Limsa Lominsa.. But I'm not interested in celebrities" Replies Nowe with a wave of his hand. "That's rich.. Coming from one of ALO's greatest celebs" States Salvadore as he pulls his seat in. Two members burst into laughter, quickly silenced by the daggers sent by Nowe's eyes. "Can I get you any more drinks?" Asks an NPC barmaid. "Same again" Replies Kaine as she hands over some gil to the waitress, and a tip, making the girl perk up and skip over to the bar. "Why do you do that?" Asks one of the group. "Do what?" "Tip her" "Tip who?" "The NPC" Finishes another just as curious as the player who started the question. "Oh.. Well I found it gets you your drinks faster.. And sometimes you can get quest information from them, not bad for a few extra gil really" Explains Kaine as the barmaid returns with their drinks.

* * *

"S'inon? Is that you?" Asks a familiar voice as long strawberry blonde hair moves closer, stopping after spotting her bow aimed at her. "S'inon.. It's me, Asuna" Coos the girl as she slowly moves closer to the blue haired Miqo'te. "A-As-una?" Mumbles S'inon before passing out. "S'inon!" Asuna darts to her friend's side catching her limp body before it hits the ground. "These three have passed out as well.. Asuna, this is the closest we've been to catching him" Stated a male Lalafell as he tended to the others. "What do you suggest we do?.. Just leave them?.. So we can have a second murderer running around?" Hissed the girl as she brushed S'inon's blue hair out of her eyes. "You go on if you must.. But I'm staying" "No, it's fine.. I'll send a message to the others, they'd kill me if I left you on your own anyway" Mumbled the little man as he opened his menu.

* * *

"I.. Still can't.. Believe we're.. A-Alive" Pants Axcel as he catches his breath. "I don't understand how that happened" Mumbles Florence lost in thought. "Well I'm glad that we bumped into you two, especially you little archanist.. You really saved our bacon there" Praised Viktor as he sent both girls a massive smile. "Indeed indeed, now I must know.. S'ilica, was it?" Inquired the smallest member of the group. Liz moved slightly so that she was stood just in front of the Miqo'te in question. "Yes" Replied S'ilica, unaffected by Liz's movements. "I must know.. How does it feel being the first of a class?" Asked Kaizer with a small chuckle. "The first?" Responded both girls as they looked at each other confused. "Indeed, I've never heard of any class capable of what you just did.. So you must be quite unique" Again intrigue seeped out of his words, like a scientist before they began a dissection. "Well.. I don't really feel any different.. Apart from being relieved that I was able to help, and that we are all still alive" Replied S'ilica in an innocent tone. Liz softly rubbed the Miqo'te's head as she leaned closer to her ear. "You did great" The whispered words made the smaller girl's cheeks flush red slightly, as she proudly smiled. "You did too" Replied the Miqo'te before purring as Liz's hand softly rubbed the back of her cat-like ears. "So what were you two doing on the bridge anyway?" Asks Axcel, completely changing the subject. "Well.." Started Liz as S'ilica interrupted her. "We were going for a walk.. It's our.." S'ilica's voice trailed off, becoming more of a whimper. ".. Our.. First time.. Out.. Of the city.. Since.. Since.." The girl's voice broke as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Since the announcement?" Finished Kaizer, in a sympathetic tone. "Yes" Replied Liz as she pulled S'ilica into an embrace. "Well aren't we glad that you're brave enough to step foot out of the city, let alone fight by our side.. We could use more brave people like you two" Stated Kaizer with a genuine smile. "What about you four?.. What are you doing out here?" Questions Liz as she comforts S'ilica in her arms. "We were finishing up Viktor and Axcel's quests before we moved on to Ul'Dah" Explained Kaizer as he turned to the Elezen archer. "Flor, has there been any response?" "No.. But she's still online so she must be safe, I just don't know why she isn't responding to my mail.. What the hell is she playing at?" Replied Florence obvious concern filling his words. "Keep trying.. We'll find out soon enough seeing as that about wraps it up for their quests, we can head out within the hour, let's get our stuff repaired and have something to eat before we board" Grumbled Kaizer as he returned his attention to the two girls. "If you'd like to come have a drink and some food to celebrate our victory and the unearthing of S'ilica's unique skill, you are more than welcome" Kaizer spoke as he manipulated his menu. A notification popping up in front of both girls. [Kaizer, wishes to become friends. O/X] Both girls quickly accepted the request, and each of the others that followed. "Sorry we ruined your walk" Spoke Florence as his long white hair glided past them. Kaizer stopped after most of the others walked through the gate leaving only himself, S'ilica and Liz. "Wait" He spoke with a serious tone. Both girls turned to look at the smaller man, confusion covering their faces. "I wanted to thank you both for helping me and my companions out back there" He spoke as he manipulated his menu again. A trade window popping up, as items slowly filled Kaizer's boxes. "What are these for?" Questioned Liz as she examined one of the items, noting the item's level. "But we can't equip items that are this level" Mumbles Liz. "I know.. But if you sell them you can get yourselves some new weapons and armour.. But the real reason I wanted to speak to you two.. S'ilica" Kaizer's voice fell serious again. "You have a unique class, which can mean one of two things can happen.. People can be overjoyed for you and want to help you.." "Or?" Asks S'ilica sheepishly, not really wanting to hear anymore. "People can get jealous.. And want your skills for themselves.. So keep your abilities secret until you are strong enough to burn both ends of that candle.. It's only advice, you can do anything that you want.. But after you two helped us, I couldn't not tell you" Kaizer spoke as he hit accept on the trade windows, his virtual inventory becoming lighter. As he began to walk towards the gate S'ilica stopped him. "Thank you" Spoke the girl with an innocent smile. "Don't mention it.. Now lets go get something to eat hmm?.. That cat might not be hungry anymore.. But I sure as heck am" Replied Kaizer as he rubbed his belly.

* * *

"It's been five days.. Five god awful days.." Sighed Raz'a as he punched the wall. "What the hell are you thinking Kayaba?.. Is this because of what happened to SAO?.. Is this my fault?.. Did I cause thi-" "Pain. Guilt. Hurt. You're hurting so much.. All of you blame yourselves for everything.. You're carrying the weight of all of them on your shoulders.. You're suffering.. Because you are a good person.. You are good.. I wish I could help you.. But it won't let m-" The ghostly voice fell silent as Raz'a darted from his seat, his eyes scanning his surroundings for any sign of, anything. "Who's there?.. How did you get in here?" His questions fell upon nothingness as no replies came. Sleep tugged at the back of his mind as he made his way over to the bed, closing his eyes, only to see the pain on everyone's faces during the announcement. Sleep quickly took a hold of him, and another terror filled story played out in his dream, the faces gaining voice as their screams echoed in the darkness.

"How long can I keep this up?.. This act.. I.. Why is this happening now?.. Why is this happening to us?.. How can that mad man get away with this?.. I thought that the Japanese government had found him when they raided his company HQ.. So how the hell is he doing this!?.." Loke racked his brain as he turned looking at the smashed up room.. It was like this since the first, every time they stopped at an inn to rest.. How could he sleep?.. Knowing that he played a part in driving that bastard into a revenge fuelled stupor.. "Fuck!" Screamed the man as he threw the table over, burning the last of his energy. "Shit, shit, shit!" He shouted as he pounded his fists against the floorboards, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry!.. I'm.. Sorry!.. Please.. Let them all go!.. Just take me!.. Kill me!.. I don't care!.. Just let these people go!" Begged the man as he broke down. Fatigue forced his body to stop and his eyes to become heavy as he curled into the fetal position, mumbling inaudible apologies until finally falling to sleep.

Tears stung at her eyes as she pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to muffle her whimperish sobbing. Another night of crying herself to sleep, if there was one thing Yeul was glad for, that would be that the rooms were pretty much sound proof. The only way to be able to listen in on a room would be to either knock, alerting the occupants of your presence, or there was the [Eavesdropping] skill, if said skill was high enough you can listen in on private conversations. During Alpha and Beta testing, information gatherers would couple the [Eavesdropping] skill with the [Stealth] skill and gather information from one [Free Company] to sell to their competitors. Yeul let out a small gasp as the sound of tapping reached her ears, slowly followed by a soft voice. "Y-Yeul?.. Are you alright?" Asked the voice from the other side of the door. Yeul instantly knew it was Klein, that voice of his always did manage to make her smile. Brushing the tears from her eyes and slapping her cheeks, she got out of the bed heading to the door. Klein smiled with his eyes closed as the door opened. "I.. I'm fi-.. Klein?.. Are you okay.. Your face looks red, are you n-n-n.." Realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. The door slammed shut in Klein's burning face as he tried to cool himself, fanning his face with his hands. Slowly the door re-opened, to reveal a bright red faced Yeul, now wearing more than just her avatar's small-clothes. "I.. Um.. Just.. Checking.. out.." Klein coughed pushing his heart back down from his throat. "Ahem.. I was just checking in on you" Spoke the redhead, in his normal, casual tone, a small trace of blush still visible on his lightly bearded face. "I'm fine, yep I'm absolutely fine" Replied the girl rather quickly. "Good.. Well good night Yeul" Klein smiled again as he turned to leave. "Um.. Klein?" Mumbled the girl in her quiet voice. "Yes" Answered the redhead as he looked over his shoulder, catching her eyes with his own for a moment. "I.. Would.. Um.. You.. C-can.. St-stay.. I.. Um, if you'd like.." The words tripped and stumbled out of Yeul's mouth as she tried to make the sentence understandable, while her heart jumped in her throat, her face must have been redder than Klein's hair at this point. Klein turned to face her fully before replying. "If you'd like me to stay, all you have to do is say" His voice was soft, softer than normal. "Y-" The word caught in her throat, blocked by the throbbing of her heart pounding in her chest, opting for a small nod instead, keeping her head down as the man walked towards her. "Yeul?" Whispered Klein as he knelt down, putting one arm around her back, and the other around her legs, rising and lifting the small framed girl with him. Yeul felt her face burn brighter than the sun as Klein lifted her in his arms, her body moved on it's own, her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, the tears from before stinging her eyes. _'Why am I allowed such happiness?.. Why am I allowed to interact with someone who makes me so happy?.. Why am I allowed to feel this way?.. After causing this.. Why are they out there suffering?.. When we caused this..'_ Her thoughts tore at her as sadness washed over her, tears were freely pouring from her eyes, wetting Klein's cloth covered shoulder as he held her. While Yeul cried Klein's grip didn't falter, he held the girl until no more tears fell from her emerald orbs. Even after her sobs calmed, he still held her, silently, holding the girl in his arms until sleep took her into it's grasp. When the only sound heard was the sound of the pair breathing, Klein slowly put Yeul into her bed, pulling the covers up over her body. Pulling a chair next to the sleeping beauty, he gave her a small kiss on her forehead before whispering "I will always be there" into the sleeping girl's ear. Sleep quickly made a foothold over him as his eyes slowly closed, while he rocked on the chair.

* * *

With a deep breath the Miqo'te steps off of the airship, the air here in the forests was much more fresher than that of the dry and arid air of Ul'Dah. "Hey, where did you come from?" Mumbles a player on the other end of the gate. The girl simply replied with a huff as she walked through the gate towards the guard. "An envoy from Ul'Dah huh?.. Well Ul'Dahn.. Cause any trouble around here like you to back home and I'll hunt you down.. Go up the stairs to speak to Mother Miounne, she'll tell you where to go" Spoke the NPC with a bad attitude. "Hey, you didn't say where you were from. Miss?.." J'enova turned to look at the green haired boy before her. "Leave. Me. Alone." Her words were harsh but she had to get this done quickly, knowing the others they would already have been to Gridania.. But she knew that after the 'Envoy' quest they would have to return for the ceremony, reforging the [Eorzean Alliance] and honouring the fallen soldiers that died in the Battle of Carteneau. As J'enova turned to apologise to the boy, she stopped herself, without a sound the player had vanished. With a sigh she started up the stairs leading to the Carline Canopy and mother Miounne.

* * *

A/N: Hello.. I know right?.. Super fast update!.. Yeah I had today off so I got to spend some time on this chapter.. What a bunch on nice people.. Guess we'll have to throw another nasty person in.. Like Shi?.. Maybe.. But anywhoo..

I do hope that everyone is enjoying the story still.. If you are, why not tell me what you like most? All you have to do is pop a comment in the lil' box just below here then I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter with a response to whatever it is that you've said! Sound good?.. What are you waiting for then!

Well I'm going to stop these long drawn out Author Notes mumbling about the chapter you've just read.. And instead map out an idea or two for the next chapter without giving too much away.

So chapter 12 will see Kirito and Leafa apart once more, if feels like I've been writing them together a lot, this should calm down after another four or five chapters if everything follows in the footsteps of FFXIV. Which means the first dungeon should be coming up shortly, now I plan to have the dungeons play out like they did in SAO, so more like a raid of 32 players instead of a party of 4 (like it actually is in-game). As you've probably guessed our heroes are going to all meet each other soon.. Which means a chapter with no/very few sections (also known as horizontal lines), and a lot of dialogue, interaction, arguing and stepping on each others toes. But before all that we still have the missing member of Kaizer's group.. Alicia..

Okay I think that went well-ish maybe.

Well, as per usual. I wish you all the happiness as you go about your life.

Much Love

01L


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:- Meet the Cheat

Kaizer let out a satisfied sigh as he pushed his empty plate into the centre of the table. "That hit the spot" Chirped Axcel as he sat patting his stomach. "Indeed it did" Agreed Viktor before taking a large swig from his massive tankard. "Hey, Vik.. Aren't those meant to be sharing jugs?" Asked Florence as he leaned in closer to the Roegadyn, a smirk pulling at his lips as the larger man pulled his 'tankard' from his mouth looking at it, then back to the Elezen. "What are you trying to say Flory?" Viktor gave a smile as Florence's face turned sour at the 'pet-name'. "I've told you time and time again.. Don't call me that" "Here we go again" Grumbles the Hyur of their group. "Om.. What do y-om-ean?" Questions S'ilica, her voice muffled slightly by the food in her mouth. "Those two" Grumbles the guy again as he points at Viktor and Florence's stare down, the tension sent a shiver down S'ilica's spine. "I must apologise about this ladies.." Begins the Hyur as he grabs both girl's and jumps behind another table, just as the one they were sat at goes flying into the air. Both girls squealed in surprise as Axcel pulled them under him, covering them both with his back. "A-are they always like this?" "Only when Florence has had a drink, or when Vik has blamed him for loosing Alicia, or when they can't agree on who got the most kills, or.. Well.." The man let out a defeated sigh before continuing. "I guess you could say that they are always like it yeah.. Kai.. Told me that this Alicia girl was the only one that could calm them both down, both in game and in the real world.. But I mean if they're like that here.. I can only imagine what they are like in the real world" Axcel's voice strolled off as he turned to see other players had joined in the brawl. "Oh great.. Now we're definitely going to get banned.. And I like the food here too.." Complained the man as he noted Limsa Lominsa's [Yellow Jackets] walk in. "Who the hell ratted us out to the Yellow Jackets?" "Aren't the yellow jackets like the police here?" "Yeah pretty mu-" The man's voice was cut short, replaced with a growl of pain as the table above them falls against his back. "Get the hell off me, ya' big lug!" Rages Axcel as he struggles to push the table off of himself. A body fell to the ground as the man got himself free, it looked as though he was out cold, Axcel's victory didn't last long as gunfire rang out through the bar. At the entrance stood a detachment of rough looking men and women, all were wearing trench-coats dyed in a bright yellow. "Enough!" Roared one of the yellow jackets as she lowered her gun. Everyone in the tavern stopped and turned to the voice. "Let's go" Mumbled Axcel as he walks towards a window, signalling the girls to follow him. S'ilica looks around the trashed establishment trying to see any of the others, to her surprise they were nowhere to be seen. "How did they get away without anyone seeing?" Mumbles Liz, speaking both their thoughts without realising. "Hey come on little arcanist" Viktor's words reached S'ilica's ears as she looked out the window to see the others waiting outside. With a sigh of relief the Miqo'te hops down from the window, quickly followed by Liz landing with a small grunt. "That was fun.. Lets do it again sometime" Spoke Axcel as he shot the girls a quick smile, and a wink. Both Liz and S'ilica let out little giggles while the group walked away from the scene, heading towards the adventurer's guild. The group walked into the guild, everyone heading towards the lift that would take them to the airship landing, leaving Kaizer and the two girls again. "See you soon little arcanist" Bellowed Viktor as he walked into the elevator, waving all the while. "Keep your head held high okay" Stated Axcel as he too boarded the lift. Florence gave the two girls a curt bow and a small wave, whereas Kaizer stopped, turning towards the girls with his usual smile. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, either of you.. Just give us a call, and we'll be right there" Kaizer extended his hand towards Liz. As she grabbed hold a sudden feeling of longing hit her, like saying good bye to a friend you may never see again. "Thank you Kaizer.. I'm sure we'll hold you to that" Replied Liz as she shook her hand. Kaizer then turned to S'ilica offering her his hand as well, surprise washed over him as the Miqo'te pulled him into a light hug. "We'll see you soon?" She mumbled as they pulled away. "Of course.. Stay safe you two" Returned Kaizer as he walked towards the lift's doors. "You too!" Cried both girls as the doors slowly closed, taking their new friends away from them.

* * *

Liz turned her attention towards S'ilica as the smaller girl smiled up at her, she couldn't help but feel happiness fill her as S'ilica opened her mouth to talk. "Can.. Can we go.. Out again tomorrow?" Asked the Miqo'te quietly. "Of course we can" Replied Liz as she rubbed the girls head. S'ilica looked up, beaming a smile towards Liz as they headed towards their usual seat, suddenly Liz stopped as she opened her menu, looking in her inventory with a small laugh. "What is it?" Questioned a confused S'ilica as she tilted her head. The head tilt only made the girl look even cuter as Liz pulled a key out from her bag the timer having lost two days since she had first received it. "What's that?" Asked the Miqo'te, confusion still covering her face. "It was a gift from someone the other day.. Room 1043 huh.." Liz mumbled to herself as she looked at S'ilica with a smile. "Come on.. Follow me" She held out her hand, which S'ilica happily took a hold of.. It was weird how normal this was beginning to feel.. If another girl had held her hand in the other world she would have snapped in back, yet here, in this world she caught herself offering her hand.. A pain filled Liz's heart as she looked at the girl by her side. _'What if these feelings are just in this world.. What if she doesn't feel them too.. What if she sees me as a sister-figure.. Everyone else seems to see her as my younger sister.. I.. These feelings.. I..' _"-iz?.. Liz?.. Hellooo.. Liz?" S'ilica's voice snapped Liz from her thoughts as she looked in front of her. While she had been occupying her head she had failed to notice that they had arrived at room 1043. S'ilica looked up at Liz as she pulled out the key, thoughts rushed around inside her head as the key slowly entered the keyhole in the door. _'What if there's two beds?.. What if she isn't there while I sleep.. What am I thinking.. What if there's only one bed!.. We'd have to sleep together.. And.. And.. Come on Keiko! You've been sleeping on Liz's lap for the past few days.. But.. This. This is different.. This is sleeping together.. In a bed!..'_ "S'ilica are you okay?" Questioned Liz as she pulled herself from the battle raging in her mind. The door was open and Liz was leaning over slightly so she was the same height as her, and close enough to feel each other's breath. "I-I-I-I-I-" Stuttered S'ilica her face reddening even more as she stumbled over her words. "Fine.. I'm f-f-f-" Exclaimed the girl with a sigh, finally able to release her words only for them to catch in her throat again as she looked at the single large bed in the room. Her face felt like it could melt metal, the sound of the door clicking shut made her jump slightly as she profusely attempted to cool her cheeks by fanning her face with her hands. "S'ilica are you sure you are okay? You look really hot" Those last words tipped S'ilica's thoughts into overdrive. _'She. Thinks. I'm. Hot!.. Eeee.. Does that mean she wants me to undress?!.. I.. I.. Oh my god.. S'ilica!.. Concentrate!.. She could just be worrying about me.. What that I'm too hot?!.. Wait she's talking!.. Focus on her S'ilica.. Make out.. Make out what she's saying!'_ "-ice bath for you, to help you relax. How does that sound?" The only sound she could make was a squeak, which Liz seemed to take for a yes. _'A.. A.. A.. Bath!.. Oh.. A bath sounds so nice.. Wait bath?.. Does she mean to share?.. Relax?.. How can I relax when she's making suggestions like these!?.. Should I get ready in here.. Should I wait until she calls me in?.. Do I have to get.. Get..'_ Even in her thoughts she could say it, the idea of stripping down and sharing a bath with someone who made her feel the way she did. "S'ilica, it's ready" Came Lisbeth's voice from the other side of the door. S'ilica looked at the door handle as she slowly turned it, the door creped open just enough for S'ilica to see Liz dressed in her casual wear, it was true that you could do everything in your armour but, in some situations hard leather and metal were just uncomfortable. "Ah there you ar-" Liz's voice fell silent as she looked at S'ilica. The Miqo'te was in nothing but her small-clothes, a pair of white panties and a soft white bra to match, small-clothes where the limit set by the ethics option, and to reveal any more of an avatar's body would require the player to deactivate the code, which required a voice password. The sight left Liz's mouth a gape as her eyes studied the girls body before snapping her head away. "Sorry.. I.. Um.. Di-" Liz's voice was cut short as S'ilica pounced onto her, wrapping herself around the other girl. "I.. Just wanted.. To.. To.. Say.. Thank you Liz.. For everything.." S'ilica spoke in her soft tone, the one that would send Liz's thoughts into turmoil. "I've told you before, you don't need to thank me for anyth-" Liz was silenced as S'ilica face moved mere millimetres from her own. "S-S-S'ilica?" Stuttered Liz as her head tried to make sense of the situation playing out. The door creped open bringing Liz out of her thoughts, as the door opened more Liz tried to keep her focus on the hot steaming water filling the bath, making sure not to look at the Miqo'te.. In case her dirty mind had hit the nail on the head. "That looks amazing" Exclaimed S'ilica as she saw the hot bubble bath. Liz built the courage to turn and look to find S'ilica in a night dress walking to sit next to her. "Thank you Liz" Mumbled the girl as she submerged her hand in the water, giving a sigh of anticipation as the hot liquid soothed her hand. "It's okay.. Just give me a shout if you need anything" Liz's voice seemed slightly disheartened as she slowly closed the door behind her. "Liz?" Whispered S'ilica to the empty space, before standing and lifting her night dress, revealing nothing underneath as she slowly steps over the side of the bath. Slowly putting her toe into the hot water, expecting the normal feeling of the water being scolding hot on cold feet, but that feeling never came. In it's stead was the warm kiss of the water as she slowly lowered the rest of her foot in, followed by the other, then her body, the water crept up her as she lowered herself into the soothing water. A sigh escaping her mouth as the muscles of her body relax and accept the heat, the water washing everything away. It must have been at least an hour before S'ilica rose from the bath drying herself down with a towel and equipping her night dress again before opening the door. Liz was lying down on the bed her back to her, until the sound of her footsteps caught the girl's attention. "How are you feeling?" "I feel amazing thank you Liz.." Started S'ilica as she slowly crawled across the bed on all fours. "Mew" The sound made both girls jump as a small kitten jumped onto the bed. "Awweee.. He's so cute" Said the Miqo'te as she scooped up the creature. "Maybe when he's that small.. But just remember what he looked like before.. When he was ready to eat us" Replied Liz softly as she giggled. "But look at him now" Mumbled the girl as she looked at the kitten. "So what should we name him?" Asked S'ilica, starting a two and a half hour long discussion about names before all three fell asleep.

* * *

"Asuna! Look out!" Shouted the Lalafell as the shadow moved in for another attack. "Magnus to the left!.. There's another one!" Screamed Asuna as she threw another [Stone II] spell at the spectre. "You think you can stop us!.. Shi has marked them.. They must be killed!" Screeched the voice from under the black full body robe. "Asuna we can't hold them back!" "Magnus! I'm not leaving them to die here! I thought you sent everyone a message?!" Retorted Asuna as she took another hit from a lance. "Asuna, Magnus!" Shouted a voice as a small band of players came rushing in. "You lot took your time" Spat the Lalafell as he signalled four others to help him with the unconscious players. "Asuna take Magnus and some of the others with you, I'll hold them off with the rest" "Bu-" Started Asuna in protest, only to be cut short. "No buts, get them clear!" Replied the man she barely knew. Asuna closed her eyes to the sound of glass shattering, the sound of players, no the sound of people dying.. If she was only stronger.. She might have been able to fight them.. "Asuna.. It's not your fault, they knew what they had to do to save these people" "But how many have we lost to them?.. Those killers, how many of our group have they killed?" Replied Asuna as her tears slipped from her eyes while they ran. "Hopefully the other groups had better runs" Answered the Lalafell as he pushed himself onwards. The small group of seven made it to the outskirts of Gridania before they slowed their run, coming up to the only access point in this area as shadow greeted them. "They have been marked" Spoke the spectre as it moved closer. "Raghhhh!" Cried one of the men as he charged, his lance missing completely before the shadow's own lance impaled him. The man's HP fell by half as Asuna began muttering the spell for [Cure]. Just as the magic began it's work the shadow let out a laugh, pulling his lance free and activating a skill of his own. The attack emptied the man's HP faster than the spell could heal, causing his body to shatter into fragments of light. "Get them into the city!" Ordered a silver haired man charging into the fight, his lance catching the shadow off guard, the attack actually causing damage. "Go. Now!" Ordered the Hyur as he battled the spectre, dodging most blows and parrying the few he couldn't. Asuna stole a few glances back as she ran helping someone carry S'inon. The group entered the city, the safe icon coming up in the corner of their vision. Everyone let their breathing return to normal before anyone spoke. "Let's get them to stillglade, we'll be able to heal them better there" Mumbles Magnus as he walks in the direction of the conjurers guild.

* * *

"I'm glad that you were able to get my counterparts to accept the proposal, I would like you to travel to Gridania to represent Limsa Lominsa during the celebrations.. And Kirito, on behalf of Limsa Lominsa, I thank you for the services you have provided" The female Roegadyn speaks, following her script, as she salutes the boy in front of her. "Thank you admiral" Replies Kirito as he bows, turning towards the door. "I take it ye' meeting with the admiral went well?" Grumbles the yellow jacket standing guard at the lift. Kirito replying with a simple nod rather than speak to the NPC just as a de-buff strikes him. [Fatigue]. "Ughh, you are joking right?" Whines the boy as a second de-buff pops up, making matters worse. [Hunger]. "Aw, come on" Complains Kirito as he heads towards the inn, a third hitting him as he nears the open archway. [Thirst]. "Okay, damn, I get it.. I've neglected my basic needs.. Really you're going to slap me with another one?.. Come on, I know your going to" [Weakened State] "There it is!.. Great!" Blurts of the boy as he enters [The Drowning Wench], causing it's player patrons to look at him, before returning to their own problems. "You look rough as.." Begins a voice from Kirito's left. Turning to inspect the speaker, the boy is met with a redhead, with a dark haired girl sat with him. "Klein!.. That's not very nice" Mumbles the girl as the cause of Klein's half finished sentence becomes clear, the girls elbow resting in the man's ribs. "Oww.. Sorry" "Hey it's not me you need to apologise to" "Oh right yeah.. " Mumbles Klein as he turns to find the dark haired boy walking away. "Hey man! I'm really sorry about that!.. Hey!.. Look at least let me buy you a drink or something to apologise" States the redhead as he catches up with Kirito. "I'm fi-" "I'm Klein, nice to meet you Mr. Fine" Exclaims Klein, offering his hand and a small laugh. "Come on, you look like you could do with a meal and a drink" "I'm o-" Begins Kirito's protest, cut short by the girl appearing at Klein's side. "He won't take no for an answer, trust me, he's too nice to let you go without him apologising" Mumbles the girl, while Klein waves his hands in front of his face. "Okay I'll have a pearl tea" "Tea?.. Heh.. Your Japanese too?" Chuckles the redhead, as the girl looks at him confused. "I like tea" mumbles the girl. "You're English though Yeul" States a male character as he walks past. "Yeah, it's a different tea that they drink, it doesn't come in a bag" States another new-comer as he heads to the table that the other two were previously sat on. The man's comment causing the girls face to sour. "Pearl tea it is" States Klein as he passes Kirito a glass of clear tea with ice. "So what's your name?" Questions Klein as Yeul sticks her tongue out at the other two. "I'm K.. Kirito" The name snatching the girl's attention. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kirito, I'm Klein, that's Yeul and over there we have Loke and Raz'a" "I see, so you guys know each other in real life" "N-" Starts Klein before receiving another hit to his ribs. "Yes we all know each other" Replies Yeul quickly. Kirito sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, quickly fishes his drink. "Thank you for the drink" States the dark haired boy as he heads towards the door leading to the player rooms. "No problem!" Replies Klein. A sigh of relief jolts out of his mouth as he closes the door behind him. "Idiot" Grumbles Kirito to himself as he heads towards the bed, agreeing with himself to get food after resting, hoping that they will have left.

* * *

"Yeul what was that about?" Questions Klein as he rubs his side. "Sorry, it's just I know him.." "Why didn't you say?" "Because.." Before speaking any more, Yeul opens her menu, then begins typing. A few moments later, a pop up. [You have received a message from Yeul]. Opening the message the man read through it. "So you know him from back then.. I don't understand what you mean when you say that he cheated.. Did he buy [Gil] with real money?" "No.. He used glitches in the game to his advantage instead of telling the mods about them" Whispered the girl as they approached the table. "Who was he?" Asks Loke as he takes another sip from his pint. "[The Black Swordsman]" Replies Raz'a, making Yeul's jaw drop at how observant he had been. "That cheating piece of crap, wait until I get my hands on him" Growls Loke. "Loke, that was a long time ago, the developers patched every glitch that was found.. And I heard that in the end he revealed all the glitches he was using" "No way, why would someone give up that kind of knowledge?" Blurted out Klein. "Well he knew a lot of people were upset that he was getting away with cheating, so the dev team gave him a choice before second phase ended" Stated Raz'a as he looked around, making sure nobody was listening in on them. "He was to either give up all his glitches, or be banned from the game permanently" "And someone who's been waiting for the game for as long as he had wasn't going to risk not being able to play, I guess" Finished Loke as he downed his pint. "But he seemed like a good guy" Defends Klein as he looks back at the door. "Sometimes I think you might be too nice for your own good Klein" Laughs Raz'a as he sniffs his drink. "Hey guys?.. Where are our drinks?" Questions Klein as he looks at the table. "Well she takes too long to drink hers and you end up buying another before we go.. And it's about time we went to the admiral, then we can get out of here" Replies Loke with a laugh as he gets out of his seat. "Come on then let's get this over and done with" Grumbles Raz'a, leaving his drink on the table.

* * *

Sinking into the tub, Leafa finally understood what her brother had meant about the bath being able to keep her there for a week. After shedding her armour her body felt light again, then removing the rest of her clothes let her virtual skin breathe for the first time since the game had started. It was a weird feeling having to recite a password to be able to remove your underwear, but she guessed it was a smart idea seeing as this game allowed you to live in the body of your character. Nothing was kept from the coding, instead as a countermeasure a multitude of code laws were created making it impossible for someone to force you to do certain things. The [Ethics Code Law] was the only major code law that had any real effect on anything really. Slipping deeper into the water Leafa could feel it softening her body, at least she didn't have to worry about falling to sleep in the bath, seeing as it was impossible to drown. But still it wouldn't be a nice feeling, waking up underwater would possibly be enough to give her a heart attack. After letting out another relaxed sigh she pulled her head under the water to wash her long blonde hair.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello!

This chapter was pretty full of S'ilica and Liz, sorry about that.. But I don't know.. They're so easy to write together, and seem to be, in my opinion, making quite the cute duo. I was tempted to just go with the original idea and have them share a 'moment' but opted not to and instead went with the whole naughty minded Liz. Right as for everything else, I hope you enjoyed reading!

Now your preview for the next chapter!.. Our elusive member of Kaizer's group will be making her appearance. Kirito gets into a bit of trouble with some players in Gridania, involving his sister. S'inon and the others wake up and cause a ruckus in the conjurers guild. And more.. You have to join me next time!

As usual I wish you a fan-daby-dozie day!  
01L


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:- Lost and Found

Kaizer leaned to look over the side of the airship, regretting the manoeuvre nearly instantly, retracting his hand from the safety rails with a grumble. "From the dryness and heat I can only imagine that we're nearing our destination" States Florence as he slides another one of his arrows into his quiver after a quick inspection of the shafts, heads and fletchings. "Good, the sooner we get to Ul'Dah, the sooner we can see what the hell is going on with Alicia" Booms the largest of the group. "She's not gotten back to any of your messages?" Asks Axcel, using the same caution he always did when talking about the missing group member. "No Axcel, she hasn't" Replied Kaizer, his tone understandably blunt. "Sorry" Mumbled the Hyur as he looks out towards the giant sandy walls of Ul'Dah. "I guess you'll have your replies soon though, as I'm guessing that that is the jewel of the desert" Finished Axcel while pointing towards the city. "Everyone ready?.. As soon as we're in the city proper we'll split up and search the whole damn place to find her if we have to!" Shouted Kaizer as the airship came to a stop, docking against the landing station. "I'll go check the Pugilist's guild" Stated Viktor. "I'll take the Quicksand" Spoke Florence. "Axcel I want you to head out and look for her at all of the exits to the city" Orders Kaizer. "Of course" "Remember she's a Hyur probably with red hair and red eyes, knowing her anyway.. She'll probably be in starting gear.. But we can't be certain" "I understand, but what should I say if I do find her" "Nothing.. Just send us all a message, we'll sort it out when she's found" With that the four players all headed out of the lift, each heading in a different direction.

* * *

Florence was the first to reach his destination. The inside of the Adventurer's guild was packed full of people, the majority were all in beginners gear. Off to the one side a band a players caught the Archer's attention, they wore level five leather armour sets and seemed to be standing in a circle, upon further examination they were actually surrounding another three players. Florence moved in closer so he could hear what was spoken over the noise of the establishment. ".. you mean?" Asked someone only to be replied with a whimper as one of the outer group moved into the circle, the rest bunching up a little more cutting off the gap. "How can you say that?.. I just wanted you to stop hitting her!" Shouted a female voice, before a scream broke out. Nobody in the guild seemed bothered by what was happening, nobody except Florence who slowly moved closer, trying to find out more. "Stop making this difficult, if she'd of done it herself we wouldn't have had to of hit her" Stated the player inside the circle. "It's not our fault she didn't look at the age rating before logging in.. And seeing as we're all stuck in here for the time being.. We're just trying to pass the time" Spoke another as the group laughed. "Gentlemen, I think I have heard enough" Mumbled the Archer as he makes his presence known, startling some of the group. "Now I know that you can't actually cause damage inside safe zones, but the impact can still be a bit of a shock to the system" Spoke Florence in his usual polite tone. "What the hell do you want, can't you see we're busy here?" Spits one of the men. "No, I can't see.. That you are.. Busy?.." "If you've failed to notice, there's twelve of us here" "Indeed, that would scare your everyday player.. But it is however you, that has failed to notice" "Failed to notice what!?" Shouted one of the group. "That you are so very sorely outmatched, I took note of your level five armour, which probably has a defence stat of ten or eleven.. I'm also, stop me if I wrong, guessing that the guy wearing the [Custom-made Cuirass] is your leader.. And his has a defence stat of fifteen.. Now please take into account that my bow has a basic attack power of twelve, so yes.. I calculate that it might be an annoying battle for me, but the outcome is clear" States the archer as he cracks his fingers. "And what outcome is that?" Questions another. One of the girls squirms underneath her captor causing him to slap her, at the sight of this Florence draws his bow, nocking four arrows in a line. "The outcome is obvious to you.. Surely you can't be that blind" States Florence while rolling his eyes and pointing to his player cursor. The group look to the green cursor dumbstruck. "Oh.. You really aren't blind, I forgot to un-hide my level, silly me" Laughs the Archer as he swipes at his menu. "L-Level twenty-one!? H-how!?" Stutters one of the men as he backs away quickly, stumbling over one of the other girls on the floor. "I see you can read.. Now if you don't mind, I would much rather not waste arrows, or stain my cursor.. So I give you two choices, leave now.. Or.." "Or what!" Shouts the leader as he draws his sword. "Or, attack me so the system takes my own retaliation as self-defence, therefore leaving my cursor unchanged, seeing as my leader would skin my hide if he found out I engaged someone first.. Especially when those someone's are such a low level" Replied Florence as he stared at the man, waiting for his answer. The answer came in the form of the reminder of his group holding him back and taking him out of the Quicksand. Florence opened his menu and hid his player info from view again, and also pulled out some bread and water. "Here, eat this" He spoke as he handed the loaf to the girl curled up on the ground. The girl quickly took the loaf and took a small piece for herself before passing the rest to the other two. "Water?" Questioned Florence as she took a large swig from the canteen, before passing it to the others. "Thank you sir" Spoke the girl as she got onto her knees and bowed her head. Florence was taken aback by it a first but remembered the scope of the game. "Japanese?" He said to himself. "Hai" Replied the girl, as the other two moved into the same position. "How can we repay you?" Asked the girl who was previously being assaulted. "There's one thing I need" To the words the three girls looked up with a tinge of fear in their eyes. Noticing this Florence chuckled "No, no, nothing like that" A sigh of relief came from each of the girls. "Then what is it sir?" "Well.. I'm actually looking for someone.. Her name should read Alicia, she has red-" "Hair and eyes!" Finished the girl who had up until now been silent. "Yes, so you've seen her?" Asks Florence as hope fills his heart. "Y-yes" Replied the girl with a scared look. "Can you tell me where?" "N-no.. You.. You saved us, if I tell you where they keep them, you'll surely be killed" "Keeping them? What do you mean by 'them' and 'they'.. Who?" "Those men that were trying.. trying to.. They are part of a group that harass female players around the city" "No you can't send him to his death" Cut in the other girl. "Don't worry, I am not alone, I have a group of friends with me.. If you give me all the information you have on these people and Alicia I can help" Stated Florence as he helped the girls up and towards a table at the back of the Quicksand. After half an hour Florence had heard enough, Alicia was seen being taken captive by one of the girls, another had been there before and spoke of the things that they are forced to do. The last girl told him of how they deal with those who don't comply with orders, they're stripped down and taken into the dessert where the men push them towards aggressive monsters to be killed. "If your friend is really there.. Then I'm so sorry" Finished the girl as she stood. "Sir.." Started another. "Yes" "Can we stay with you?" "Unfortunately, the places I'm going are dangerous, I'm not even sure I have what it takes to keep myself alive let alone anyone else" "I understand.. We.. We'll never forget you, or the kindness you've shown us, we promise that one day we will repay you in full" And with that the three girls disappeared into the mass of people.

* * *

The Pugilist guild was empty, not a single player in there to even get some information from, the streets were crowded with people still lost as to what to do. None of them wanted to talk and even if they did it would only be to mumble incoherent words that hardly formed sentences let alone hold a conversation. Viktor shouted out in frustration as he slammed his hands against a wall, most people seemed to just ignore him, but one person seemed to be watching him and as he moved to approach them, they ran off. Viktor gave chase but the watcher managed to lose him easily, only adding to his frustration, but just as he was about to have another outburst he forced himself to stop and take a step back, falling into the shadows. Ahead of him were eight players moving through the back alleys, four of them wore low level armour and were all male, the others were female and wore nothing but their small-clothes. As they passed Viktor overheard them speaking. "You should consider yourselves lucky that the master let you continue wearing those, much to our displeasure eh boys?.. Boys?" The man turned to see the giant punch the man behind him into the wall, dealing no damage but it sure as hell looked painful. "Woah big guy!.. We didn't realise anyone owned this part of our route, how about we make a deal?" Brokered the man as the other two panicked. Playing the part of bad guy Viktor turned and spoke. "I'm listening" "Well how about we let you take one of these pretty girls for your trouble, we'll just tell the boss that she didn't co-operate and we had to make an example of her" Spoke the man quickly. "I'll take all four of them" Boomed Viktor as he drew his battle axe. Being fearful of his life the man agreed before he and his friends ran off. "Wh-what are you going to do with us" Whimpered one of the four females. "Let you go" Answered Viktor as he opened his menu, bringing out clothes for the girls to wear. "Here put these on, then tell me who those people were" "Thank you" As the girls put on the items of clothing they each thanked Viktor. "Now tell me what the hell is going on here" The girls took turns in telling the large man their stories and when they were finished he turned and began walking. "I will avenge everyone that this group has ever hurt" Promised the Roegadyn to himself. As he walked into the main street he received a message from Florence.

* * *

As Axcel walked through the last gate he sighed "I wonder if we'll find her, or if she wants to be found" Mumbled the Hyur to himself as he looked around. "Red hair, red eyes, red hair, red eyes, red hair, red eyes.. Nope she's not out here either.." Continued Axcel as a message popped up in front of him. [I think I have found something, but it's not good.. Meet at the [Aetheryte Plaza] unless anyone else has some information to share. Flor.] Quickly Axcel sends his reply, with a simple 'on my way'.

* * *

Kaizer slowly walks away from pearl lane, one of the roughest places in Ul'Dah, with a sigh the Lalafell looks back to see three men following him. "If you want to know something.. Please do just ask me, I don't like stalkers, especially ones of the same sex as myself" States the small man. "What the hell do you want down here pipsqueak?" "Well I'm looking for a friend, she was last see in the city" "Your friend pretty?" Asks another man as he licks his lips. "Yeah, I guess we could help you find her.. As long as we're paid for our services" To his words the other two let out laughs. Under his breath Kaizer begins a spell, while looking down. "Hey are you listening to m-" The spell was finished and sent the three men back down through pearl lane with a splash. "Fluid Aura.. My favourite push spell" Chuckled Kaizer. As he began heading back into the city a notification popped up, signalling a message. "Good one of the others has found her" Hoped Kaizer only to be let down by the message and quickly heading towards the plaza.

* * *

The shackles were once again placed around her wrists, forcing her hands behind her back. "I'll be back again soon sweetheart, I hope you put up another fight, it makes the whole thing much more fun" Spoke a slimy voice, as he opened the door. Light cascaded into the small room, revealing a scared looking girl curled up in a ball on a straw bed. Her long dark red hair fell around her body, covering her exposed flesh, her skin was covered in small cuts. As the door closed the redhead was plunged into darkness again, and the tears she had forced back, came pouring from her ruby eyes. "D-don't cry Red" Spoke a broken female voice from next to her. "I-I want to die.. A-after what he's done to us.. What he's made us do.. T-to ourselves.. To e-each other.." More tears fell from her eyes as her sobbing only intensified. "Red you're stronger than this.. P-please don't say things like that.. You.. You're so much stronger than me.. I-if you can't make it through this.. H-how can I?" Pleaded the other girl. It was only a few hours before the door opened again, but this time something was different, the man came rushing in and grabbed hold of one of his slaves, turning her towards the door with his blade at her throat. "Come any closer and I'll kill her!" Screamed the master. The girl turned slightly, looking at her only companion still rolled up on the bed. "Red, I want you to live for me too okay?" "Shut up bitch! I didn't say you could talk you stupid whore!" Screamed the master as he pushed the blade into the girl's throat. The girl screamed as her HP drained away as the blade dug deeper into her neck, until there was none left and her body fell limp. "Shit, why did you make me do that.. You.. You stupid whore!" Screamed the master again. "You're going to pay for the things you did to these girls" Spoke a voice as an arrow hit the master in his shoulder making him drop both the girl and his blade. "Please don't kill me!.. I'll give you anything! But please don't kill me!" Cried the man as the arrows owner walked to the doorway. "A.. Alicia! Alicia! Is that you!" Shouted the tall man as he rushed past the man begging for his life and straight to the girl on the bed. "Kaizer! Viktor! Axcel!" Shouted the Elezen at the top of his lungs. By the time the other three arrived the master was already long gone, but in Florence's arms lay a girl wrapped in his coat, her red hair falling against the brown leather. "Is it really her?" Questions Kaizer as he casts heals on the group. "Florence, get her out of here, Viktor, you go too" Both men nodded and Viktor lead Florence back through the caves. "What are we going to do?" Questions Axcel as he looks to Kaizer. "We need to guide the rest of them out.. It could take a while, but I don't want anyone left in this hell hole" "I don't understand, we got Alicia" "We can't just save our friend, not when so many others are trapped down here, someone needs to make these guys pay for the things they've done and nobody else around here seems to care" Spoke Kaizer as he and Axcel looked through another room.

* * *

Slowly the blue haired Miqo'te awakened, as her senses came around the low whisper of chanting became audible. S'inon quickly rose to her feet and reached for her bow, her hands grasped at nothing but thin air, a sudden fear froze the girl as a figure approached. "Ah you're awake, good" Spoke the small man. S'inon did the first thing that came into her mind and punched him square in the face, not causing any damage but she did manage to push him back. After he fell onto his back the blue haired Miqo'te ran away, only to crash into someone. She let out a scream and as a pair of arms wrapped around her she flung her own arms about, knocking the person off balance. "S'inon! It's okay!" Shouted the person holding her, the voice was familiar but S'inon was still scared so she continued her efforts to escape the other person's hold. "S'inon! It's Asuna!" At the mention of her name S'inon stopped resisting and looked, for the first time, at her 'captor'. "What's going on?" Asked the Miqo'te still shaken up. "It's okay, you and your friends are safe now" Replied Asuna. "Friends?" Spoke S'inon, dumbstruck. "Yes, there were another three that we found with you" "Hey missy!.. That really how you thank someone for saving your ass!?" Shouted the small man from before, rubbing his face. "I.. No.. Sorry" Mumbled S'inon slowly returning to her calm and collected self. "Good 'cause if it is.. I won't be doing it again, you hear me?" Grumbled the Lalafell as he stormed off. "That's Magnus, he's one of the group that saved you" "Saved me?" "Yes, you and your.. Sorry, you and the people you were with, were attacked the other night" "Attacked by who?" "A player called Shi and his groupies, they've been terrorising anyone and everyone outside of the city, what's worse is that they impale players with their weapons, until their HP reaches zero, then when the pull out their weapon it counts as additional damage.. They are effectively killing others with this technique" "That's horrible.. Asuna.. Thank you.. I've already lost count of how many times you've saved my life now" "Well what are friends for huh?" Replied Asuna with a small laugh. S'inon's calculating composure was restored as she opened her menu, equipping her bow once more. "Can I see the others?" Asks the Miqo'te as she places the bow on her back. "Of course, they haven't woken up yet.. It's been two days so I'm sure they'll get up soon" Mumbled Asuna as she walked ahead with S'inon following. "Are you okay?" Questions S'inon as she follows. "Yes, we just lost a few more of our group last night" "Sorry" "Oh no, it's not your fault.. They were stupid and charged in before the rest of us got there.." "Suffice to say.. They won't be making that mistake again.." Mumbles a man with silver hair. "Ah, I wanted to thank you for helping us get our charges into the city safely the other day" Spoke Asuna as she bowed to the man. "I don't need any thanks" Replied the man as his bronze eyes met Asuna's own hazel orbs. "Why won't they be making that mistake again?" Questions S'inon as they walk away from the man. "Because they all died" Answered Asuna in a serious tone.

* * *

"Kirito! Look out!" Shouts Leafa as she casts another heal on her brother. "My MP is running low, we can't keep this up much longer" She finishes as Kirito slashes at another monster. "Just a few more" Replied her brother as the monster falls to his onslaught of quick attacks, another quickly taking it's place. "I have enough to last another minute or so if you keep taking this much damage!" Shouts his sister again, as she sends another cure spell over to him. The boy looks at the next monster and smiles, "It's here" "What's here?" Asks his sister as she follows her brother's gaze. "What the hell is that Kirito?!" Screams Leafa. "It's called a [Voidsent], if you kill enough of these monsters you can draw one out, it'll give us a lot of experience and will normally drop rare loot, stuff that would normally only be available in a dungeon.." Spoke the boy to his sister before muttering to himself. ".. Now I can really test myself" While his sister took note of the monster's level and name. [Lv 26 Greater Blanga] Then she looked at the party information. [Kirito - Lv 19 Rogue - HP 293/631 - MP 134/134 - Party Leader] [Leafa - Lv 14 Conjurer - HP 237/297 - MP 96/347 - TP 1000/1000] "Kirito.. Are you sure about this?" Questions Leafa as she prepares another healing spell. "Yes.. Heal me when I dodge it's frontal cone attack, apart from then stay on the offensive" Shouted her brother before blasting out a battle-cry and charging towards the higher levelled demon. The creature was extremely thin, so much so that it's skin was pulled tight to it's bones, showing almost all of it's skeletal structure. Upon it's head protruded two large horns, and from it's back a pair of black wings flapped keeping the nightmare off the ground. Kirito used his stealth ability and moved quickly to it's side and dealt a clean hit against one of the wings, scoring a critical, but the strike only knocked around ten percent of it's health away. The monster roared out and quickly slashed at the boy repeatedly, each hit dealt only a small amount of damage but it's hit count had already reached double digits. Kirito could do nothing but parry the Blanga's claws with his twin daggers, the monster's light weight gave it a massive boost in speed and even during it's flurry of attacks it could easily dodge any incoming counter moves that Kirito threw at it. The monster let out another roar as a large rock smashed into the side of it's head, suffice to say, Leafa had quickly gained the voidsent's attention. It moved through the air with extraordinary speed, luckily for Leafa, one of the elements a Conjurer has control over is the air, she quickly turned the monsters aviation into a hindrance instead of a benefit. The air, that the Blanga's wings cut through, began to cut back at the monster, dealing small amounts of damage but it was enough to stop it from flying. During this time Kirito had managed to coat his blades with wasp poison, gaining an extra five percent damage to all attacks, and had used his stealth to get behind his target. Leafa took another set of hits dropping her health below fifty percent, the monsters constant attacks interrupting her while she tried casting her spells. Just as Leafa took another set of blows, Kirito released his own set of quick attacks, firstly he jumped up and span around mid-air, his blades span with him and dealt a decent amount of damage, then as he landed his [Spinning Edge] he followed up with a [Gust Slash]. This action made Kirito's body move faster than the wind, making one large slash against the Blanga and dropping it's HP past the fifty percent mark, the monster then turned and made a wide slash against the Rogue, returning the critical hit from before. Kirito's HP was now at less than ten percent, the normal green bar had gone through yellow and red and was now flashing the final colour. The chance he could actually die at the claws of this monster empowered him, knowing that this was a fight to the death gave him a strength he didn't know he had, everything seemed to slow down slightly, even Leafa, who was uttering the words to a spell. Taking advantage of this moment of power, Kirito let loose a massive flurry of attacks in the blink of an eye, running through his skills, [Mutilate] being the first attack, it was a low damage skill but it had an DoT (Damage over Time) effect, his [Spinning Edge] &amp; [Gust Slash] combo pushed the Blanga's HP down to twenty-five percent. Kirito felt the world returning to normal so threw another two [Gust Slash]es at the demon, pushing it's HP to twenty percent. As Kirito came out of his sudden speed boost Leafa finished her spell, healing both herself and her brother. Leafa's HP now stood at eighty-five percent, Kirito's stood back at fifty. Now his target was at less than twenty percent health, another skill became available. [Assassinate] is a skill that can only be used when an opponent is low on HP, the attack would normally deal massive amounts of damage, killing most monsters outright. However the Blanga isn't most monsters and also sits a whole seven levels higher than Kirito, and the attack was parried as the monster began it's special action. This time Kirito didn't have speed on his side, after missing an assassination attempt the user suffers a two-second stun, which was more than enough time for the demon's [Terror Eye] to target him. Leafa had quickly stopped casting her [Stone] spell as she noticed the Blanga's attack charge, switching for a [Cure] to use on Kirito. The spell came at the perfect time, just as six beams of dark energy slashed through him, the cure and the attack cancelled each other out. Kirito took his chance and charged straight for the demon, attacking with his daggers he managed to land a fair amount of hits, dealing enough damage to force the Blanga's HP into the danger zone. The voidsent let out a screech as Kirito buried his blades into it's side, Kirito roars out another battle-cry as he pulls out the blades to activate one final skill. [Mug] is the Rogue's calling card, the skill increases the amount of items dropped by the target if Mug is dealt before the finishing blow, even more so if it is used as the finishing blow. With that attack the monster fell to it's bony knees, the void opened up and slowly pulled it's servant back into it's evil embrace. "Don't ever do that again!" Screamed Leafa as she slapped her brother across the face. Kirito looked to her while rubbing his face. "Do what?" "Put you life in danger like that! You idiot.. Y-you could have.. You could have died!" Shouted the girl as she wipes tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Su-" Another slap. "Sorry, Leafa" "And don't ever leave me to get attacked like that.. Ever again.." Finished his sister as she slapped him a few more times, not as hard and more for emphasis than actual harm. Before anything else could be done or said, a battle message popped up. [Kirito - Exp gained 21,361, Gil gained 5,000. Leafa - Exp gained 21,361, Gil gained 5,000]. Both watched their experience bars fill up, Kirito levelled up to level twenty and Leafa gained nearly two levels, the exp boost stopped at roughly two thirds of the way to level 16. But the rewards didn't stop there, in the right of their vision another message popped up, [Loot List (5)], the pair opened their menus and selected [distribute loot]. The items were, as Kirito had stated, dungeon quality, each of the item's icons having a pink outline in the list signified their Aetherial status. "[Aetherial Ash Wand], [Aetherial Cotton Cowl], [Aetherial Iron Daggers], [Aetherial Cotton Trousers] and [Aetherial Coral Ring]" Mumbled Leafa as she read the list out loud. "Okay I'll take the daggers and the cotton trousers, seeing as they're for my class, which means you get the rest Leafa" "But everything else was shared equally" "Yeah but if you look my items are higher level than yours" "Oh, I guess that's fair then" With a swipe of his menu Kirito had his new items equipped and was examining the stat boosts. "Aren't you going to put your new stuff on?" Asked Kirito. The question made Leafa blush slightly "O-out here?" Stuttered the blonde. "Yeah.. It's not like anyone will see you change" Reminded her brother. "I guess you're right.. But it still feels weird.." Replied Leafa as she navigated her menu.

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Asks one of the four stood at a massive opening to a cave. "It looks a lot bigger than it did before" Whispers the female of the group. "So we found the first dungeon?!" Shouts an excited third member as he pumps his fist in the air. The forth member turned from the NPC at the entrance with a serious look on his face. "The rules have changed.. We're going to need some other players.. A lot of other players" States the Miqo'te as he walks out of the shadow of the cave, his dark blue hair blowing in the Western La Noscea breeze. His red and blue eyes looked over towards Limsa Lominsa in the distance and with a sigh he turned to the others. "It seems like the dungeons are going to be more like raids.. Seeing as the player group needs to reach thirty-two members" "Thirty-two! What the hell is that about!" Shouts the armour clad tank. "I guess it means we can't do this alone Loke" Answers another tank with a small chuckle. "Well that part was obvious Klein!" Retorts Loke as he slaps the back of his fellow tank's head, earning him a small growl from Yeul as she steps out from behind the red-head. "What it means.. Is we need to organise a raid party.. Which, seeing the state nearly everyone here is in, is going to be a difficult task" Answered Raz'a as he looked at the date in the corner of his vision. _'That's nine.. At this rate it's going to take us more than just a few months before we finish the game, not taking into account any changes that Kayaba has made, or if he adds anything.. He could easily pass over things from his SAO files.. Why?.. Why couldn't he just go away? Go away and leave the gaming world alone..'_ "Kayaba!" Screamed Raz'a, his words breaking free from his mind. The outburst shocked the others and they all took a step back from their leader, Yeul returning to her place behind Klein. Loke was the first to break the silence that followed "Boss, we should go rest.. We can start our search tomorrow" Loke's voice trembled slightly. Instead of answering Raz'a simply nodded and began walking towards the town of Ale port.

* * *

J'enova let out a small sigh as the twelfth glass was slammed down on the bar. With a wave of her hand the NPC barmaid walked towards her "Yes miss?" Inquires the Miqo'te. "Another drink please" "Of course m'lady" Replies the girl as she runs off. "Hey" Exclaims the voice of a man as he walks towards her. "Not. Interested." Grumbles J'enova as she stares daggers at the intruder. "Come on, you haven't heard what I got for a pretty girl like you" "No. But I did hear that someone gave your friends what they deserved, shame I wasn't there to watch" Replied J'enova with an evil smirk. "Why you!" Spat the man as he moved for the girl. "Take another step and I'll burn you until every last piece of your armour breaks, then I'll drag your scorched body out into the Thanalan and leave you for the [Giant Worker Ants], I hear the Queen loves her food rotten to the core" J'enova's words stopped the man dead as he looked into her deadly serious eyes. "Here's your drink miss, that'll be ninety-two gil please" Spoke the NPC, unaffected by the death stare the two players were sharing. "Here you are, keep the change" Spoke J'enova in her more usual tone. "Thank you miss, is there anything else you need?" "No thank you" With that the barmaid left. "You're still here?" Sighs J'enova as she sips her drink. The man stood there gritting his teeth. "Ah, so this is where you got to my dear" Speaks an ash-blonde Hyur as he sits down. "Th-Thancred?" Stutters the Miqo'te as she gawks at the man. "Indeed, I was wondering when I'd see you again, of course I'm speaking in a professional manner.. I'd rather not mix business and pleasure.. Then again, you might just be an exception from that rule" Speaks the silver tongued Hyur, further shocking J'enova. With the arrival of Thancred the man quickly dashes away from the Miqo'te, knowing that she was distracted enough not to see where he was going. "How.. What?.. I.. You.." "Yes, those are words.. You're supposed to put them together to make sentences" Laughs the Hyur. "But.. You.." "Come now J'enova, I know I'm attractive but please focus on making sense" "But you're an NPC!" Exclaims J'enova as she stares at the Hyur in front of her. "I have no idea what you are talking about" Replies Thancred. "You're not supposed to be able to move around freely" "Why not?" "Because you're a quest giver, how are people supposed to find you if you're not where you are supposed to be" "I'm sorry, you're not making any sense, I am not bound to one place, being a scion means I can pretty much go anywhere I please, even your inn room, if you so wish" To the last part J'enova felt her cheeks warm. "Thancred, what have I told you about that?" Asks a small voice from behind the bar. "Mistress Momodi, I don't know what you are talking about, your hair looks nice, have you had it cut?" Replies the Hyur to the Lalafell's question. "Yes, actually I have" Answers the innkeeper as she turns away from the two. All this NPC to NPC interaction was quickly becoming too much for J'enova to comprehend, all she could do was get up and leave before things got even stranger. _'NPC's being able to move around freely.. Small talk?.. What the hell was that?!'_ Racked the Miqo'te as she walked through the city.

* * *

S'ilica slowly awoke, once again she was wrapped up in Lisbeth's warm embrace, it had been three days since they had said goodbye to Kaizer and his group. S'ilica was still keeping her class a secret, opting to continue using her Arcanist class instead, and only summoning 'whiska' when alone. Liz let out a long warm breath, the warmth on the back of her neck sent a shiver down S'ilica's spine. S'ilica smiled as she felt Liz's grip around her tighten ever so slightly before relaxing again. Everyday since saying goodbye, the two girls had ventured out into the world, it was a surprisingly beautiful place. Liz stirred slightly as S'ilica slowly moved into a more comfortable position freezing up instantly afterwards. Liz could feel something warm and soft in her hand and squeezed thinking nothing of it. S'ilica however, thought a lot of it as she let out a little squeak. Liz awoke shortly after the disturbance, her eyes begrudgingly opened to see S'ilica blushing profusely. "Ohayou S'ilica" Spoke Liz groggily. "Uh.. Oh.. Ohayou" Replied the smaller girl as she tries to stop her blushing by fanning her face with her hands. Liz looks at her outstretched arm and to the pillow-like object in her grasp, S'ilica's blush intensifying as Liz squeezes again, still not quite grasping what it is in her hand. This time S'ilica didn't squeak, or make any noise for that matter, instead to hold it in the girl lay there biting her lip. After another squeeze Liz's brain kicked in gear and the girl's face blended in with her hair as it took on a very pink tone. Liz quickly retracted her hand, S'ilica wasn't sure how she felt about that, but couldn't really think about anything apart from holding back the sound that was trying so desperately to escape her mouth. "S-.. I.. Uh.. S-sorry S-S'ilica" Stuttered Liz as she buried her face into her pillows. "I-it.. It's o-okay.." Mumbles S'ilica in reply. The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence as the two girls lay in the shared bed. _'Did I say it was okay.. Oh my god, what am I saying.. That's not okay.. That's so not okay, it's unbelievable.. But I.. I.. I can't believe I'm even thinking like this.. I can't believe I'm feeling like this even!.. Why.. Why can't I think straight.. Did she not like it.. Ahab Keiko! What sort of question is that!? Why am I even asking myself that!.. Why did it feel like that.. Keiko! Stop it!.. But.. It felt nice.. Oh god, what am I saying! I have to stop thinking like this, she probably just sees me as someone she has to protect.. After the whole bath incident, I thought she didn't think of me any more than someone she is looking out for..' _While S'ilica battled it out in her mind, Liz's thoughts were in no better state._ 'I can't believe that you did that! I.. I.. I didn't mean to!.. I.. The noise she made.. Did she like it.. I can't believe I'm thinking like this.. She was blushing.. And.. And.. She was holding something back.. The way she was biting her lip.. Should I do it again.. I don't want her to think I didn't like it.. What am I saying!? I must have squeezed at least four times.. What if I did something while I was asleep?.. Why do I feel like pulling her into my chest?.. Why won't that image of her biting her lip go away!?.. Her lip.. Lips.. Those soft, delicate, innocent looking lips.. Why does she get to bite them?.. Rika! Listen to yourself!'_ The two girls thoughts were silenced as a message popped up. "It's from Kaizer's group" Both girls said in unison. Giggling they both opened their messages. [Hey little Arcanist, I was wondering if I could ask a favour? Vik.] [Hello Lisbeth, we were wondering if we could ask you for another helping hand? Kaizer.] "Kaizer -" "Viktor -" "~ needs some help" Both girls spoke again, giggling once more as they turned to each other, making eye contact accidentally. The two stared into each others eyes for a good minute before they both felt their blush getting out of control. "I.. I wonder what they need us to help them with?" Questions Liz, trying to distract herself. "Let's find out" Replies S'ilica as she starts typing her reply. [Hey Viktor, if you think we can help then sure.. What is it you need a hand with?. S'ilica.] "There we go, now just to wait for a-" Before S'ilica could finish her sentence, a reply came through. [I need someone to help a friend of mine level up, she's been through hell and I don't think she's going to be able to talk to us about it, but maybe if you two could help her.. Maybe she'll have someone to open up to.. I know it's a lot to ask.. We'll pay for anything that you need to help you and obviously if you're busy then we understand. Viktor] S'ilica read the message out loud to Liz, who nodded her approval. [Okay, we'll help.. When do you need us to start?] As soon as the message was sent, Viktor replied. [As soon as you can?.. We're in the Drowning Wench] "They're downstairs" Mumbled S'ilica as she looked at Liz. Both of the girl's faces seemed slightly disheartened by the fact that they had to leave the warmth of their bed, and the closeness that came with sharing it. "Well, I guess we should go meet her" Stated Liz as she sat up and slipped her legs off the side of the bed. With a sigh S'ilica quietly agreed and she watched the pink-haired girl navigate her menu, swapping out her comfy pyjamas for her usual armour, and quickly followed suit.

* * *

"Kaine, what you're proposing is dangerous, very dangerous.. That FATE isn't meant to be done solo" Insisted the brown haired man standing next to her. "Are you trying to prove something?" Questions the purple haired giant. Kaine looked away from the group, her mind repeating the question over and over, trying to find an answer. _'Are you trying to prove something?.. No.. No?.. No!.. So you're not trying to prove anything, nothing at all?.. I.. Of course you are.. It's him isn't it.. You and he have fought time and time again, but every time your blades clash with his.. It's like a dance.. A dance to the music of our blades, a symphony only we can hear, when we dance our dance of death.. I.. I feel the most alive I ever have.. I know you're here, until our blades clash again.. My heart will carry this weight, K-'_ "-aine, Kaine!" Shouts Salvadore while shaking the white haired girl, gently, back to the world of the living. "Did you hear a single thing that we said?" Asks the brown haired man with a sigh, already knowing the answer, impart due to the dumbfounded look on Kaine's face. "Yes, you all told me to be careful" Replies the girl as a crazed and slightly toothy, grin pulls at her lips. The three men all groan as Kaine charges into the FATE, her lance already landing countless blows against the [Notorious Monster], the plant-like creature let out the most infernal high pitched squeal as it took more and more damage. Kaine's attacks didn't slow for even a second as she jabbed the very tip of the lance into the softer areas of the roots, scoring small amounts of damage very quickly. With the range of her long weapon Kaine could easily dodge incoming attacks, being able to see them as the [Spitroot Cluster]'s most punishing attacks were luckily easy to get out of the way of. It took a hefty nine and a half minutes of flat out attacking before the overgrown shrub was down to ten percent of it's massive HP bar, with a sadistic scream Kaine activates a [Limit Break], a large sword forming in her hands. At the speed she was moving the small group watched the white hair dance around with the glowing fiery blade. The sword attacks dealt massive damage finishing the FATE nearly straight after using the ability. Once the energies surrounding the glowing weapon began to fade, everyone let out a roar as Kaine walked towards the group, a small strut in her step as a felling of accomplishment overtook her. "That was.. That was defiantly something" Mumbles a member of the group. "With another suicidal victory behind you, what is it that you plan to do next?" Questions Nowe as he looks at Kaine's still toothy grin. "Next.. We go find our next challenge, then we'll beat that one too" Replies Kaine as she walks past her 'right-hand man'.

* * *

"Tit-tan-e-ah" Worded one of the dumbest looking players in the pub, gaining the wrong sort of attention from the red-head as she turned to stare daggers at the illiterate intruder of the peace. "Get the hell out of my face, before I hit you so hard that you'll talk like that for the rest of your life" Spat the female as she got up from her seat and squared up to the man in front of her. "S-s-sorry.. It.. It's an un-unusual name i-is all.." Stammered the man as he began to back away, Titania's intimidating eyes could bore into anyone's darkest fear, quickly becoming the poor person, on the other end's, brand new nightmare. "Titania.. What are you doing here?" Asks a tall man with an open book in his hands. "None of your business Weiss!" Retorted Titania as she pushed past the man. "Hmm, I wonder what's gotten her so riled up" Wiess stood there for another moment. "Who knows, she's a loose cannon in my opinion, but I guess it's better to have her on our side.. I don't think I'd last longer than a minute" To the words Wiess laughed and pulled at the handle to the pub.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm sorry.. Life just has a way of getting in the way of my writing more than ever lately.. I seem to be getting less and less time to myself.. Hopefully I will have some time off work, then I'll be able to relax and get back in the swing of things.. It seems like all I've been doing in my author notes is apologising to you, my lovely, beautiful, absolutely brilliant rea-.. Flattery wont get me anywhere you say?.. Oh then I'm out of ideas.. Apart from the fact that you just read over seven thousand of my words, I have nothing else going for me.. Unless you like dreamies kitten treats?.. No?.. Neither does my kitten! Who is currently happily asleep on my lap while I write this note of apology.. Oh?.. Cute kitten on lap?.. Oh really?.. So we're all good?.. That's great to hear!.. So for next time all I need to say is; the kitten ate my homework?.. Purr-fect..

Anyway I would like to mention, yes, I lied.. This chapter didn't have Kirito kicking off with some other players, sorry. That'll more than likely come in the next chapter. We found Kaizer's final member, Alicia 'Red', and by found I obviously mean rescued. Aaa~nd S'inon, I know I said that she would wake with the others and cause a ruckus but, again, the trouble will come in the next chapter between her and the others.

Now I'm going to do another short preview, but remember back at the start of this story I said that I wasn't doing any planning so none of this is concrete. Leafa and Kirito split up to gather supplies and sell off their loot in Gridania. Titania stumbles into someone she wanted to forget. Kaine's heart hungers for her dance partner. Raz'a begins the search for more players to join him and the others in the fight to come. The first official [Free Company] lifts it's flag in Gridania, peaking interest when they travel to Limsa Lominsa for the upcoming dungeon.

Well, I guess that's enough of a preview, I'll hopefully be able to put up another chapter within a week or two, but it depends on how busy my life gets.

One last note before I go, I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story! It just hit 500+ views so I'm over the moon at how many people actually find my amateur, at best, writings good enough to keep coming back. Love you guys and gals!

As always I wish you a joyous day full of chocolate eggs and fabulous hunts.

Much Love,  
01L


End file.
